The Two Tyrants
by Kristine93
Summary: Ren and Anna. The two tyrants of the house. Unhelpful, selfish, shorttempered, unfriendly, imperious, dangerous bookworms. And they can't stand each other. But what happens when they are left alone in the house? RenxAnna, obviously. FINISHED!
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman king.**

Ren and Anna. The two tyrants of the house. Unhelpful, selfish, short-tempered, unfriendly, imperious, dangerous book-worms. And the worst part – they couldn't stand each other. When characters like those fought, it was like an atomic explosion. In the end many innocent people suffered.

For the boys Ren was the short-tempered buddy with really bad childhood that no one smart enough should bother. For the girls he was a potential boyfriend (or in Jun's case – a brother).

For the boys (except for Ren) Anna was the Ice-queen, the Danger itself. They had to do anything she asked or they wouldn't survive another day. And, unfortunately for the boys, the girls thought she served as an excellent example.

And for everybody it was more than clear that the two should never be left alone…Now, even when they were already seventeen, they continued to fight for simple little things and the results were fascinatingly destructive. Though when the school gave Yoh, Horo, Tamao and Pirika the opportunity to get away from the noisy city for a couple of days with the class, they didn't think twice. And Ren and Anna were left completely alone in the mansion…

* * *

'Anna, are you sure you don't want to come?' Yoh asked, a big bag on his shoulder and the others waiting for him a couple of meters away.

'Yes, I'll pass.' She answered coldly as usual.

Her fiancée shrugged, then grinned and waved for goodbye. Instead of waving back as every normal girl, Anna soundly shut the door. She turned around and a soft sigh escaped her lips. She would never admit it, but a big part of her told her that the coming days wouldn't be too easy.

For these few years she had become a beautiful young lady. Her blond hair reached her waist, her lips had become full and tempting and she had a body to die for. But she didn't care. All she cared about was the nearing wedding. She was going to marry Yoh as soon as they both become eighteen. And that wasn't so far away…

Sometimes she thought whether she had taken the right decision. Marrying someone as lazy as the Asakura… She practically was dooming her young life. But then Anna remembered her duty and "fascinating" stuff like this, shook her head and immediately made herself think of other things.

'Hey Tao!' Anna shouted as she approached the stairs 'Come down here! We need to discuss something!'

A few seconds after that Ren appeared at the top of the stairs. No steps were heard before that. He was always soundless when he walked.

"Just like a snake!" Anna thought with disgust. Though, she had to admit somewhere deep, deep, deep and I mean REALLY DEEP inside that he was absolutely handsome. His inky hair was hanging down freely almost touching his shoulders, he was very tall, with athletic muscular body and when he looked at someone his golden eyes made the one think Ren could see directly inside his soul.

'What is it, woman?' he asked harshly.

'Come down here. We need to talk.' The Itako answered her hands on her hips.

'About what?' he begun coming down.

'We are going to spend a few days alone in this house so we have to… talk.' Anna explained and went inside the living-room, the Tao following her.

'We are both perfectly aware of the fact we hardly stand each other' She begun in businesslike manner 'So we need to discuss how are we going to…'

'Don't worry, I'll stay in my room most of the time. I'll only use the yard from time-to-time for training and the bathroom. I'll eat somewhere outside.' He interrupted her, stood up and left the room.

* * *

Anna was quite glad with that decision. She didn't want him around and he knew it. So he actually made it easier for both of them. She plait her hair in two in front of the mirror, then turned around and looked at the washing room. She hadn't been inside for ages since the others (except for Ren) did all the laundry, cleaning and stuff. But they didn't clean the laundry room and it was a mess. The floor was covered with suspicious patches and in one of the corners there was something that looked very much like a hot-dog…

"Stupid Ainu. I'm going to tear your head off as soon as you come back!" she thought to herself. She wasn't very good at cleaning but when she passed by the half opened door of the laundry room, the disgusting smell hit her and she decided to do the impossible sacrifice – to clean it up. She had never done it before but she just couldn't live in the house and knowing there was something like this inside.

She took a big bucket and filled it with water all the way to the top. She then looked around and found some bottle with preparation and put all of it inside the bucket without a second thought.

'OK may be this was a bit too much…' she said to herself as bubbles started pouring out of the bucket. 'Oh well… I'll just put the clothed in the washing machine and then think about it… '

But after putting the clothes in the washing machine and putting way too much washing powder, the bucket continued to produce big amount of bubbles. Anna tilted her head to a side thinking of what to do and then she suddenly remembered what Tamao did to clean the floor. She just emptied the bucket on the floor.

Proud of herself of thinking of that so quickly, Anna picked up the little bubble-factory and emptied on the floor. And then… there were bubbles everywhere…

'Maybe I put too much water…' no matter how hard she tried to stop it, Anna begun worrying. Maybe she wasn't doing so well.

Suddenly the washing machine began shaking like hell and bubbles started to pour out of it as well. At that point Anna couldn't take it anymore and panicked, very unlikely to her. She run toward the machine, or more likely slipped towards it and started pressing every possible button she could find and managing only to make the machine produce more bubbles. In no more then ten seconds she was standing, wet and miserable in the middle of a bubbling hell. And she wasn't the Ice-queen anymore. She was a girl who needed help as soon as possible. And without a second thought, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

'ANNA!' a voice shouted as the door opened and Ren stood up at the doordteps, thinking that she was in danger. Well, she was, but not the danger he imagined. More like a bubble-trouble.

The moment he tried to enter the room, he slipped and fell on his back, which, Anna though, was probably very painful. But Ren didn't stop with the fall, he continued slipping forward on his back very fast until he hit Anna's legs and she landed on top of him. Her hand were on his (she realized it just then) bare chest.

'Oh, my God, Ren are you alright?' Anna asked before she could stop herself. He moaned with his hand on his eyes.

'My head and back are killing me! I'm feeling like an old man!' he complained, then removed his hand and looked at her. The eye-contact lasted a couple of silent seconds, before they both realized their position. They blushed like crazy and hurried to get apart… which wasn't very easy, considering the floor was all wet and soapy. When they finally succeeded and stood up they were once again Ren Tao and the Ice-queen so it wasn't a big surprise when they started shouting at each other about whose fault it was.

At the end the room was so covered in bubbles that the shaman gave up and said he was going to clean it up if she just got away from his sight. Anna, knowing she couldn't handle the situation anyway, just did what he asked.

* * *

After a few very long hours, Ren finally walked out of the room, looking exhausted. He just climbed upstairs without a word, went to his room and threw himself on the bed.

'The idiot… thinking_ I_ was in trouble!' Anna said loudly, though she couldn't keep herself but wonder why he had rushed so fast to save her, since he always said he hated her. In the end she just shook her head and went back to the kitchen to continue preparing the dinner.

Suddenly the phone rang. She rolled her eyes and picked it up.

'Sister?' Anna exclaimed a second later.

* * *

He heard a knock on the door but didn't answer hoping Anna would think he had fallen asleep and would let him be. But Anna never considered stuff like that and after a few tries finally walked inside with a tray in her hands.

'I brought you a tea.' She said. He sat up in his bed and looked at her strangely.

'I'm probably having hallucinations.' He murmured looking at her submissive expression. He bit his lower lip hard and when he felt the pain just added 'Who are you and what have you done with Anna?'

'Don't be silly! It's me. Now Take the tea.' She handed him the cup.

'It's poison!' he folded his arms.

'You're such a baby! I'm trying to be nice to you!' she hissed, starting to get annoyed.

'You're never nice to me!' he said, taking the cup.

'Well, now I am. Take some advantage of it.'

'No, I know you. You want something.' He insisted and looked her straight in the eyes. For some reason that made her blush a little and she looked away.

'I…'

'Well?'

'I… uh…'

'YES?'

'I WANT YOU TO PRETEND TO BE MY BOYFRIEND!' she shouted finally leaving him speechless.

* * *

Ok, what do you think? Is it worthy contining? Please review!


	2. Getting along

'I WANT YOU TO PRETEND TO BE MY BOYFRIEND!' she shouted finally leaving him speechless.

* * *

For about ten seconds no one said anything. Ren just stared at her and she had suddenly found her toes fascinating. 

Then…

… He burst into laugh.

'Shut UP!' Anna shouted, her face becoming crimson from both anger and embarrassment. But he just continued laughing until he ran out of oxygen and he was forced to for the sake of his life.

'You… gotta be… kidding me…' the Tao said trying to catch his breath.

'Unfortunately, I'm not.' Anna hissed, her black eyes narrowed dangerously.

'I don't really understand.'

'You will, if you shut up and listen.' She sat on the edge of his bed, as far away from him as she could. 'You see… I have a big sister. Terry. She…'

'That's a proper name for a big sister.' Ren agreed and she gritted her teeth.

'Do NOT interrupt me!' she hissed, then took a deep breath before continuing 'Anyway, she's twenty and she lives in America. But she's coming to visit me and she… and her boyfriend… more like fiancée… are going to be here tomorrow evening.' She squeezed her eyes. This was way too hard for her. She had to ask the guy she hated the most for help and she was telling him personal things that she told nobody before. Not even Yoh.

'And?' Ren raised his eyebrows showing his expectation.

'Don't rush it!' she snapped. He rolled his eyes and blew an inky lock from his face.

'Ok, fine! Just get it over with!' he murmured, folding his arms.

'Anyway… So, my sister… She has always been… well… better than me. In any possible way.' She frowned and looked away 'People came home and said "Terry, you're so gorgeous!" or "Missis Kyouyama, you're daughter Terry is amazing! " or… well, you get the point. Terry always had the better grades, the better friends, she was more successful as an Itako, she was a beauty and there were crowds of boys around her whenever she went. Everybody wanted to hang out with her. She was and still is everything I am not.' Anna paused for a moment and then continued quieter 'Terry doesn't know about Yoh… I mean the truth. That he's my fiancée and stuff. I told her I had a boyfriend and she was really shocked. So… what I'm asking you… Is to pretend to be my boyfriend so I don't look like an idiot in front of her… again… '

Ren didn't say a word for while. He was looking at her with a still serious expression, his eyes showing nothing. Just like hers.

'Why should I help you?' he finally asked. He didn't say it mockingly, with a smirk on his face, as she expected. His voice didn't contain emotions.

'I… ' Anna begun but she couldn't think of a good reason for him to help her 'Well… We could think of something. Some sort of deal, I guess.'

'Ok then, what are you going to give me that I don't already have. And it better be good.'

'All right… How about I'll do something for you. But nothing extreme! You know what I mean.' she frowned and shifted uncomfortably. He hated how he looked at her. Actually she hated the way he looked at anyone. Almost as if he could see right through her… or through her clothes.

She shook her head, kicking the last thought out of her mind.

'Just one thing? I don't like that. How about you do something for me for a month?' he suggested, the very famous smirk back on his face.

'ONE MONTH!?' Anna yelled, standing up and pointing a her index finger towards him 'NO WAY IN HELL! One day! No more!'

'Look, you're asking me to do something… well, something I am really not willing to do. So, I want a satisfying payment! Two weeks, no less, or you can go humiliate yourself as much as you like!' he stood up in front of him, for a second or so making her feel small and useless… Anna stood helpless for a moment or so, her eyes shifting from side from side, trying to think of a way out of the situation. But in the end gave up with a sigh.

'Fine, you win. But only if you be a good boyfriend. You better be a great actor or else…' she narrowed her eyes at him, but he just shrugged. 'Now let's go prepare ourselves.'

* * *

Ren and Anna. The two tyrants of the house. Unhelpful, selfish, short-tempered, unfriendly, imperious, dangerous book-worms. They were now sitting in the living-room, each of them with a pen and a notebook in his/her hands. 

'Okkkkkeeeeeyyyy… What's your favorite food?' Ren asked, raising an eyebrow. She snorted very unlady-like.

'Is that necessary?' she said and he rolled his eyes.

'You really know nothing about the boyfriend-girlfriend stuff, do you? Look, it would look very stupid if I offer you something to eat and you happen to hate it. So just answer the question.' He tilted his head to a side.

'Well… I like strawberries and sandwiches with fried cheese and fresh tomato-slices. And I really hate onion, pine-apple and grapefruits. What about you?'

'Well, I like Chinese. And peaches. And milk. I'm not fond of Italian food.' He answered, after he had finished writing down what she said.

'Do you have any allergies?' she raised an eyebrow. He shook his head 'Nor do I. Hobbies?'

'Reading and walking. And beating Horo. What about you?'

'Same here.' She couldn't hold back a small smile, while noting the last two facts.

'I saw that.' He teased. She looked up, expecting to see a very irritating smirk on his face, but found him writing down in his notebook, slightly smiling.

'So did I.' she murmured, but he didn't answer 'Anyway, I think that was pretty much all.'

'Well, it's not a big surprise, considering we're writing for two hours or so already.' He replied 'We've got everything – likes, dislikes, friends, hobbies, favorite movies, favorite books, magazines, flowers, food and so on, and so on…'

'But we don't know too much about our past and family.' Anna reminded him.

'Not my favorite topic, really.' Ren murmured and shifted uncomfortably. He was looking down at his notebook.

'Well, not my favorite either. But you could at least tell me… some facts.' She insisted 'I'll tell you too.'

'Fine, where should I start from?' He frowned.

'How about from the beginning?'

After a long sharing from the both, they finally had everything they needed to act as a nice couple; they went to the kitchen to get something for food.

'That's quite a lot.' Ren had to admit as he looked at all the pages he had written.

'What do you expect? We totally don't know each other!' Anna snapped as she warmed the food in the microwave.

'True. I hope this would be enough. There is nothing else you need to know, right?' he asked.

Anna turned around to face him, her back to the working microwave.

'Actually, there is one more thing I'd like to know… more like see…' she looked at him strangely. 'Show me your back.'

Ren almost dropped the notebook.

'_Excuse_ me?' he looked at her angrily, his voice dangerously low. She winced but didn't look away.

'I want to see it. Come on! It's not a big deal.' She insisted.

'If it's not a big deal, why can't we just skip that part!'

'This is stupid. I'm asking you a simple thing, why are making such noise about it!' she frowned stubbornly 'I'm going to do whatever you like for two whole weeks and you have to earn that.'

'…Fine.' He agreed with a sigh, then turned around and started unbuttoning his white shirt.

"This is ridicules and totally unneeded." Ren thought "Why am I doing this?"

Anna watched as the shirt fell of his shoulders and stopped in the curve of his elbows. She couldn't hold back a gasp.

Ren winced as he heard it. But what did he expect anyway? She had never seen the mark on his back before. Well, she almost saw it during the bubble-trouble, but…

She approached him slowly. The black lines of the mark looked very strange against his pale skin. Especially the two on his shoulder. But that wasn't the most shocking part. Everywhere on his back, there were scars. Big, small, thin, long, every kind of them.

"They're so many!" she thought and reached forward, lightly tracing one of the scars, which seemed to be from a whip, with her fingertips. She felt him wince at her touch but none of them didn't pull away.

"Every singe one of this scars is a memory… A memory he will never forget." Her mind told her. And she felt, for the first time in quite long awhile her heart sink.

'Satisfied?' the boy asked softly.

'Yes.' She nodded.

'Wonderful. I'll then go to my room. Have a nice sleep.' He said, then put on his shirt and almost ran upstairs, living her alone.

* * *

The next day he acted like nothing had happened at all. They trained the whole day to act nice to each other. Most of the time, failing miserably. There were shouts, screaming, swearing, strange sounds like someone was fighting someone and so on. 

'They'll come any minute now!' Anna murmured, while running here and there, checking everything for a one hundredth time. Ren had never seen her that nervous before.

'May be you should calm down?' the Tao said, leaning against the doorframe.

'Oh, God! How do I look?' she practically shouted. He looked at her up and down. She was wearing long dark purple evening dress with one shoulder strap with a rose on it. She had made hair wavy and had put on some lipstick and light make-up.

'You look absolutely gorgeous.' He softly said but at that point the bell rang and Anna totally forgot his comment, running to answer it.

* * *

Well, It's kind of gloomy, but I hope you like it. I'll try to make the next chapters funnier. 

If you like this story check out my other fanfic 'The Tao clan's secret'. I've updated the twelveth chapter yesterday.

Review, please.


	3. The dinner

Anna opened the door faster than you can say 'I've got a big sister'. There stood two figures. The first one was a tall blond guy, an American, with sharp features and grey eyes. He was a bit too muscular to be good-looking but he sure like hell captured the attention.

Next to him stood Terry. She really was very different from Anna. Ren now knew the blond girl hadn't been exaggerating. Terry had totally red hair. Long and really attractive. She had big brown eyes and beautiful smile. Her teeth were perfect and she had very nice body.

"But I'd rather have the Ice-queen." Ren thought and mentally slapped himself a few thousand times. Well, he really didn't like something about Terry but that didn't mean he liked Anna! Whooo! No way in HELL!

'Anna!' Terry shouted a bit too loud and hugged her sister tightly. 'I'm sooo happy to see you!'

'So Am I! How are you doing?' Anna asked when she was released.

'Oh! Great! Really great!' Terry waved her hand absently then pointed towards the man next to her 'This is David.'

Anna shook his hand and tried her best to smile. It didn't work out too well, though.

'And… where's your boyfriend?' Terry asked looking behind her sister's shoulder 'You _do_ have a boyfriend, right?'

'Y-yes.' Anna stammered. 'He's…'

'…Right here.' Ren finished for her as he appeared out of nowhere next to her. The blond let out a light sigh of relief.

Terry stared at the Tao for a couple of seconds, her mouth slightly opened.

'Oh my God! Anna, where did you found him?' the red-haired Itako asked, looking at her sister with jealousy.

'It all begun when I saved her from a bubble disaster.' Ren answered immediately and wrapped his arm around Anna's waist making her wince and stiffen.

'Let's go now. I'm starving!' Anna almost shouted feeling uncomfortable that Ren had touched her.

'Ok, then. I haven't eaten in a Japanese restaurant for ages!' Terry agreed.

* * *

'Who is he?' Terry whispered. The two girls were walking forward, the boys behind. 

'Tao Ren.' Anna replied a bit dryly.

'You mean the Tao heir?' the bigger sister asked dumbfounded. The other girl nodded slightly. 'Oh, Anna! I can't believe I'm saying this but you've hit the JACKPOT! Do you have any idea how rich he is? And he's absolutely gorgeous! Is this his natural eye-color?'

'Yes, I know and yes, it is his natural eye-color.' The blond answered a bit irritated. This conversation was getting on her nerves. The only good thing was that finally Terry was jealous of her. She knew it was not for real, since Ren wasn't her real boyfriend, but still… it felt nice. And thinking of Ren as her property was also very, VERY nice.

'Like tiger-eyes, huh?' Anna continued. Terry chuckled, then leaned close to her sister's year and whispered.

'I bet he's an animal!'

Anna faked a laugh then secretly gulped. Oh, boy! Why was Terry thinking such things?!

* * *

In the restaurant… 

'This is really good!' David announced and his fiancée smiled at him from across the table. The boys were sitting together on the one side and the girls – on the other.

Anna noted to herself that Ren looked really bored. But then again why should she care? He was on job. Literally. She was going to "pay" him. So he had no choice except of being here with her and make Terry jealous.

'Anyway, Anna, why do you live in the Asakura mansion? I was quite surprised when you told me where you are.' Terry asked and took a bite from her course.

'Well, I… I… You see…' Anna begun to stammer, but Ren was faster.

'This is sort of a "thanks" present for saving the Asakura's heir from a bunch of wild squirrels.' The Tao said and Anna sent him a look that could kill. But that didn't work on Ren. It never had.

'See?' Ren continued pointing towards his "girlfriend", one of the edges of his lips slightly curved up 'She used exactly THAT glare and they all ran away to their mommies.'

Anna was going to suffocate him. No! She was going to chain him and throw him in some lake. Or better – she was going to put him in a cage with wild squirrels… I mean lions! Or she was going to…

…kick him under the table.

He looked at her almost hurt, then kicked her back.

"WHY YOU!" she shouted mentally and kicked him with all her might. At least she thought she kicked him…

'OOOUUUCH!' David shouted, jumping thirty centimeters into the open air.

'Honey! What happened?!' Terry shouted, running to him.

Anna bit her lower lip and looked down at her plate. She could feel her cheeks heat. And just when she thought it couldn't get any worse…

'What happened? She kicked him under the table, what else?' Ren answered calmly and took a bite from his food. 'This is really delicious!'

'You kicked him? What for?' Terry looked at her sister dumbfouned while comforting her wiping fiancée. Anna couldn't answer. She just stood there, her mouth slightly opened.

'She BROKE my leg!' David shouted.

'Shhhh! It's ok, let's go find some ice to put on it.' Terry said and they disappeared somewhere leaving the two tyrants of the Asakura mansion alone.

'What did you do _that_ for?' Anna hissed, her fists clenched and her delicate rosy lips tightly pressed together. He looked at her calmly.

'What exactly?' he asked, then stole the only piece of chicken in David's plate and started eating it as if it was his.

'EVERYTHING! You are ruining the whole evening!' she hit the table angrily with her little fists. He just finished the chicken.

'Actually…' he begun, while chewing 'I think you quite enjoyed it.'

'Yeah, right!' she folded her hands and sat back. 'You think I like kicking my sister's boyfriend? Is that what you think?'

'Well, yeah. That's what I think. He's stupid, she's with him because he has money and muscles and you know that.' He said then stretched. 'I'm kind of surprised you care about her opinion.'

'Oh, just shut up!' she rolled her eyes.

'As you like.' Ren shrugged.

A few minutes later the couple came back. Anna apologized a few dozen times, while Ren barely held back his laughed. The, after finally finishing their meals, they went back to the Asakura mansion, where Anna gave them a room. But there came the problem.

* * *

'Don't you guys sleep in one room?' Terry asked Ren and Anna and the last two exchanged glances. 

'Well, we actually…' the blond begun but was once again cut off by none other that Tao Ren himself.

'Of course we do! But Anna's very shy. She doesn't like doing _things_ when there's someone in the house.' He explained and Anna glared at him.

'Oh! OH! No, no! Don't worry!' Terry waved her hands 'Sleep in one room! I insist, really! It would be quite suspicious actually if you don't sleep in one room. Come on! Don't be shy!'

* * *

'I hate you!' Anna announced, while preparing Ren's bed for herself 'You know, I can't go out of here now. They'll hear me.' 

'I don't mind. I don't even mind sleeping on the floor. The sight of your nightgown is enough for me.' He answered with a smirk, looking at her light silver nightgown that barely reached the middle of her tights. She glared at him and threw a pillow at him. She was in his bedroom. HIS bedroom! She was going to sleep in his bed! HIS bed! And she couldn't look away from more that a minute or two from his bare chest! HIS chest!

"DAMN!" she thought "Yoh'll never have a body like this!"

With that thought she went under the covers, feeling more comfortable then ever. Ren's bed was soooo nice!

'I don't want to sleep yet.' Ren suddenly said. She sighed, then turned towards him, her eyes landing once again on his chest and stocmach.

'And what do you want to do?' she asked raising an eyebrow.

'Let's play "Truth or dare"!' he offered her.

* * *

I really think there aren't enough RenxAnna fanfics. Especially stories that aren't one-shots so I'm going to continued this story and probably write some more in the future. I hope you like the chapter. I probably have mistakes, I haven't checked it. But you have to get used to that. With the school and all, I don't have much time. Anyway, I'll ask you for one more thing - REVIEW! 


	4. Truth or Dare

'You want to play "Truth or dare"?' Anna sat up in the bed 'It would be boring with only the two of us and nobody else.'

'You're saying that because you're scared.' Ren teased. She rolled her eyes.

'Yeah, right. And what am I scared of?' Anna asked.

'Of playing "Truth or dare".' He answered simply. 'Come on, lets play.'

'Is there something else left that I don't know about you after all the studying and writing of notes yesterday?' she asked raising an eyebrow. 'And is there something left for you to learn about me?

'Yep. There're questions that need an answer.' Ren stood up from the floor, went to her, or rather _his_, bed and sat across of her. 'Come on Ice-queen. Play with me. Play with the fire. I don't burn as much as they say…'

He could feel her hesitation. She didn't need much to agree. Just a little push here and there… A second or so and she was going to give up. He was a pro, after all…

'You haven't played anything in… how long? Ten years?' he looked at her straight in the eyes, a smirk forming on his face. 'And it's not big deal! Just a game. Come on! Don't be a coward! I dare you to play!'

'Well…' Anna looked at him up and down 'Maybe the idea isn't that bad…'

'Excellent! Who's first?' he questioned, slightly tilting his head to a side. Anna rolled her eyes and nodded towards him to begin the game.

'Ok, "Truth or dare"?' he asked the famous question. She thought for a moment before answering:

'Truth.'

…And what he asked her next caught her completely off guard.

'Are you a virgin?' Ren questioned absolutely innocently, as if he was asking her to give him a candy. She just stared at him, her eyes big as plates. What was he thinking? To ask her such things? That was personal! More personal than "who do you like" or "do you have a boyfriend"! It was like a untold rule: never ask if someone's a virgin...

...Yet the damn Tao was asking her! And she had to answer honestly.

'What's that suppose to mean?' she hissed dangerously like a cat, ready to attack it's prey every minute now. Although, unlike every ordinary prey that had seen it's attacker approaching, he didn't seem to be bothered at all.

'It means: have you fucked Yoh?' Ren rearranged the question and smiled at her nicely. Anna narrowed her eyes, then growled baring her teeth and lifted her hand to slap him. His eyes widened a bit before her palm hit his cheek, leaving a bright red handprint.

There was a short pause before the boy lifted his head.

'I didn't quite get that. Could you repeat?' Ren asked again. The girl stared at him as if he was insane. Hadn't she been clear enough when she had slapped him? God, that boy was impossible!

'There's something _very_ wrong with you today.' Anna said, shaking her head. Not that there wasn't something very wrong with him in every other day...

'I'm feeling very bored.' Ren replied almost sadly. 'But the rules of the game are that when you pick "truth" you answer honestly to the question.'

'What kind of question is this anyway?' Anna once again felt the burning desire to slap him.

'The kind of question you wouldn't answer willingly.' He explained a devilish spark in his golden eyes. 'Do I need to repeat the question?'

'You're disgusting sometimes.' She announced, shaking her head and looking at him as if he was some sort of a despicable snake.

'I have my days…' he answered with a shrug 'Answer now.'

'Fine!' she hissed 'I am. Happy?'

'Oh!' he stood still for a moment then looked at her strangely 'So you… and Yoh…. Never? What about a kiss?'

'We haven't kissed and we haven't ever done it!' she confirmed, getting really annoyed 'Now it's your turn. Truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

'Are you a virgin?' Anna asked, a very evil smile on her face. Revenge, oh, sweet revenge… Ren was blushing. How cute!

'W-well… uh… It's not fair asking the same question!' he tried to argue. Anna just laughed dryly.

'Yeah, right. Answer the question, pal, no one said I can't ask you the same question.' She pointed out and put on a creepy fake smile. 'Or I'm not going to play with you anymore.'

'This is getting childish.' Ren murmured, folding his arms.

'Yes, completely childish. Now ANSWER!'

'ALL RIGHT! I…'

'I didn't hear you!' Anna told him with a sweet voice and leaned forward.

'I'M NOT!' Ren finally shouted and his face became completely crimson.'I've lost it when I was sixteen.'

'You aren't?' she blinked a few times, her brain desperately trying to consume the new information.

'Truth or dare?' Ren asked before she could start asking millions of questions.

'I'll pick truth again.' Anna decided a bit absently, since her mind was way too busy with other things. He wasn't? How was that possible? When did he…

'Why are you marring Yoh?'

She was once again caught off guard.

'Well… he…' Anna tried to think of a good reason to marry the lazy brunette. Ren was watching her carefully. He was frowning, but she could tell he was very curious.

Why did she want to marry Yoh? She was so used to the idea of him being her fiancée that she couldn't remember why she wanted to be his wife in the first place. He was lazy, optimistic and could eat more burgers than she could count. That wasn't exactly… attractive, was it? Well, she did like him in some way. The only question was in what way? As a friend or as something else?

'He's nice, patient, he has a perfect self-control and comes from a proper family!' Anna answered firmly and after a while added cruelly 'In other words – he's the perfect opposite of you. You're anything but nice, you can't be patient, even if your life depends of it, you're short-tempered and I'm not going to say anything about what family you come from.'

'Oh…' Ren looked away, cleaning his throat. His fingers where rumpling the blanket. Anna's expression softened when she looked at him. She felt slightly guilty for telling him this. She knew how much he hated talking about his family and his past. For Ren it was a painful subject.

'Truth or dare?' she asked softly. He looked down for a moment, then his eyes met hers. The devilish spark back in his eyes.

'Dare.' He said, a smirk forming on his face. She raised an eyebrow, her lips also curving into a very devilish smile…

* * *

'Tell me again, why is this necessary...'

'It's a dare. It doesn't have to be necessary.'

'Well, I guess you're right… Yet I don't see what…'

'Oh, shut up and stay still.'

'I feel like a prostitute.'

'Yeah… You do look quite… well, whore-like.'

'Why thank you. It's interesting to hear it when you're a boy…'

'Done.'

'Finally! Feel free to laugh.'

Anna stepped back and closed the box with the make-up.

'I've always wanted to do this.' She announced dreamily.

'Congratulations then.' The Tao murmured. He glanced darkly at the mirror. Anna had painted the tip of his nose in black and had drawn whiskers. She had put some eye-line and had put a pair of cat-ears on his head.

'I don't see the point of being made-up to look like a cat.' Ren said, folding his hands.

'You have cat-like eyes. It suits you.'

'It would've suited me if I was a girl!'

'Come on!' she put her hands on her knees and slightly tilted her head to a side to look at him from another angle. Before she could hold it back she told him: 'You look cute!'

Anna's eyes widened when she realized what she had said. Ren was looking at her strangely, a deep frown on his face. She immediately stood up and turned around avoiding his gaze and hiding her pink face.

"OH MY GOD! Why did I say that? I've must have gone insane because of his influence!" she thought. Her eyes shifted from side to side almost as if she was searching for something to help her out of the situation.

'Uh…Uh… I-I… aah…' She started stammering.

'Truth or dare.' Ren simply asked. His voice was firm and calm as if nothing had happened. Anna turned around, hoping to face him and see his expression, but he was cleaning the make-up she had put in front of the mirror on and was with his back to her.

"Uh… dare." Anna answered without thinking and sat on the bed, still trying to consume what had just happened.

Ren turned around and took off the face cat-ears in the process.

'Ok… ' the Tao paused for a second before continuing, a smirk slowly appearing on his face 'I dare you to sleep in one bed with me.'

'WHAT?' she shouted, then remembered that her sister and David were sleeping in a room nearby and lowered her voice to a dangerous hiss. 'Are you out of your mind? I can't do that! I'm engaged!'

'Said the girl that wanted Ren to pretend to be her boyfriend.' The shaman mocked, folding his arms. 'Come on, girl. No one will find out. Besides, it's a dare. You have no choice. Just be thankful that I'm not making you sleep on the floor.'

'OHHHHHHH! ALL RIGHT! Damn!' she threw her hands in the air in defeat.

'Great! Now let's play cards!' Ren said, walking to his desk and pulling a deck from it.

'Cards?' Anna raised an eyebrow when the Tao sat across of her on the bed. 'You don't plan to sleep this night, do you?'

'Come on! Aren't you having a good time?' he asked as he dealt the cards. She looked at him strangely.

'Fun? With you?' she paused as he looked at her with expectation 'I can't believe I'm saying this, but yeah… I am.'

* * *

I think this chapter was quite boring and I'm sorry if it's true. Anyway, tell me what you think. 


	5. Anna's special dish

Anna felt warm… She didn't want to open her eyes or move. She felt so safe, so nice, so… warm… In her whole life she had never, ever woken up with the feeling of safety and warmth. No one had given her that sensation.

Anna's eyes opened slowly and she looked around without moving as far as her position allowed her. This wasn't her room… This was Ren's room… What was she doing in Ren's room?

She slowly started to remember the previous night. The game of "Truth or Dare", Ren's ridicules questions, her own ridicules question, the way she made him up to look like a cat… the stupid thing she blurted out… and his own dare for her…

The other part of the night was suddenly very inessential. Anna realized why she felt so nice and safe… The weight on her waist was Ren's hand, and the thing that warmed her was his body. Somehow, in his sleep he had managed to embrace her and her back was against his chest…

'Oh my God!' she whispered, not wanting him to wake up and see in what position they were. He was sooo unpredictable and she really had no idea how was he going to react.

She slowly started to move away from him, hoping he wouldn't wake up. But the moment she pulled slightly forward, he suddenly tightened his grip around her and pulled her closer to himself with a light growl. His face was buried in her neck and she could feel her cheeks heat.

The next few attempts ended up the same way. Anna sighed. She had no choice but to wake him up. If she didn't do it now, he would wake up sooner or later anyway and find out how they had spent the night. And she really didn't want to wait.

'Ren…' she begun softly 'Ren, wake up.'

No reaction.

'Ren… _wake_ up!'

No reaction…

'REN, WAKE UP, DAMN IT!'

He groaned in response and went back to sleep. Anna rolled her eyes, then elbowed him rather cruelly. He yelled in pain and sat up, rubbing his ribs.

'WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?' he shouted as Anna got out of the bed and stretched her arms as if nothing had happened.

'It was the only way to wake you up.' She answered rather distractedly.

'You could've been gentler…' he murmured. She turned around looking at him oddly.He sighed. Ok, may be she couldn've been gentlier...

As they went downstairs and into the kitchen, already completely dressed, they found a note pinned with a magnet to the fridge.

"_Sis, I'm going out with David to show him the city. We'll be back late in the evening. PS. Could you please cook that wonderful "Anna's speciality" dish. I haven't eaten anything as good since I've gone to America. Terry _"

'What's this speciality she's talking about?' Ren raised an eyebrow. Anna sighed.

'It's one of those few dishes I can cook…' she explained 'Unfortunately, it happens to be really good…'

'Why "Unfortunately "?' he asked.

'It's very difficult to cook and it's always not enough. I can spend the whole day in the kitchen and make only two or three small portions. Besides, I don't have the needed products… which means we'll have to go shopping as well.'

'Huh? "We"? Why should I help you?' Ren exclaimed indignantly. 'And why do you think that this request is some sort of a compulsory? You could just apologize and cook something else.'

'Don't be ridicules! I can handle a simple supper! I don't intend to look like an idiot in front of my big sister!' she objected even more indignantly than him 'And you are helping me! It's your duty as a boyfriend to help his girl. Or else the deal is off!'

Ren sighed and rubbed his temples tiredly. First she woke him up with a really strong hit in the ribs and now she was going to force him to help her cook some sort of stupid dish. He didn't like the sound of that...

'Fine.' He trew his hands in the air in defeat. 'What are we going to do?'

'We'll go shopping.' She replied as she took her handbag from the counter and headed towards the front door.

* * *

In the butcher's shop… 

'I hate the butcher's.' Anna murmured as they entered the shop 'It smells funny.'

Ren looked at her oddly.

'It smells like raw meat.' He told her and she rolled her eyes.

'Whatever. Let's get this over with. We don't have time.' With that she took his hand, making him blush like crazy, and dragged him towards the counter. There stood a lean blond boy no more than fifteen, with brackets and very disturbing acne all over his face. On his name-plate there was written one simple word: 'Rodney'.

Ren looked at the shop assistant quite skeptically. Rodney grinned stupidly in returned.

'Welcome, welcome, welcome! How can I help you?' the boy almost shouted, keen as mustard.

'Freak.' Ren murmured quietly so only Anna could hear him. She ignored him and stepped forward to look at the pieces of meat that were lying behind the glass. After few seconds she pointed at the veal.

'That one, please.'

'Yes, ma'am!' Rodney saluted and bent down, completely disappearing from their sight.

'What else do we need?' Ren asked and looked at the ceiling with boredom.

'Some spices, vegetables, butter, cheese, milk and rice.' She answered as a well-programmed machine.

'Okeeey. Just one hundred things to go…' Ren sighed. At that point Rodney appeared once again, holding something in a envelope with two fingers. Sure, it did look just like the meat Anna had pointed at… It just looked like a horse or fifty had overridden it. Oh! And a bear had sat on it for a few hours as well.

'What's this?' Anna asked, wrinkling her delicate little nose at the sight of the ugly dark brown thing that smelled reaaaaally weird.

'A piece of veal. Just as you asked.' Rodney answered innocently.

'That's not the piece I wanted.' Anna noted and pointed at the previous piece which was still on its place untouched '_That_'s the piece I wanted.'

'Sorry, ma'am. That's not for sale.' Radney shook his head almost sadly but then the stupid happy grin appeared on his face once again and he pointed at the meat in his hand 'But you can have this one! Mmm-mmm! Looks tasty!'

'No, it doesn't!' Anna argued, stepping back from the offered prosduct. 'Why isn't the other one for sale?'

'It's only for the customers to watch it.' Rodney explained 'But you can still have this wonderful…'

'And I bet he's going to try to sell it when it gets like the one he's trying to make us buy.' Ren said, then leaned against the counter, a very strange smile on his face. 'Rodney, right?' the boy nodded 'Wonderful name! Put that down and come here, Rodney… don't be shy… That's it…'

When the shop assistant approached, the Tao's smile disappeared and he grabbed Rodney's collar pulling him harshly towards himself.

'You are giving this lady the meat she wants or I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp, the cut your head off and make myself a fruit dish out of it. Is that clear?' Ren hissed through clenched teeth. Rodney nodded rapidly, his face all in sweat.

'Y-yes, s-sir… Right away, s-sir.'

'Good.' Ren looked really satisfied when he let the kid go.

* * *

Few minutes later… 

' "I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp, then cut your head off and make myself a fruit dish out of it"? ' Anna repeated raising an eyebrow, her precious meat in a envelope in her hand. Ren blushed lightly, then turned away, a stubborn expression on his face.

'It did work, right?' he murmured' So don't complain!'

'Fine. Let's hope it won't be so hard to get the other stuff…' Anna replied. Then a small smile appeared on her face 'A fruit dish?'

'OH! Shut up! Or I'm going to take that meat away from you.' The Tao folded his arms, his cheeks a deep, deep shade of red.

'That one was a better threat.' Anna noted as they headed to the groceries.

* * *

I'm going to write more about the shopping in the next chapter. I'm updating everyday now, because I'm not going to school for a while and I have time to update both my stories. But when I start school again I won't be able to do that. I'm going to write one chapter everyday, but since I've got two stories to update, I'll write the chapter of the first story one day and the chapter of the other one the next day. So this one will be updated on every two days. And guys... why don't you go see my other fanfic. Seriously. It's not _that_ bad. 


	6. Anna's special dish 2

Ren folded his arms and leaned against a wall nearby. She didn't need him anyway; she was just running around the whole shop searching for the needed products. He watched her silently, hoping she would finish her job soon.

He thought about the morning… He hadn't said anything back then, but the truth was he couldn't get rid of the memory of holding Anna close to him. No matter how hard he tried, the event came back to him again and again to torture his mind. He hadn't been completely asleep, when she tried to wake him up, calling his name with different intonation and… well, when she elbowed him. He frowned a little; he would most likely have an enormous bruise where she had hit him. Sometimes Anna could be a real joy-killer… But then again, it was Anna he was talking about. She was the Ice-queen. The really cruel manipulating short-tempered blond that had slapped almost every single human being she had ever met. This only convinced him once again that they were much alike… only he wasn't blond and he didn't slap people – he fought them. Also the reason why they couldn't get along.

Anna wasn't done yet. What was taking her so long?

Ren started tapping impatiently with his foot. He was really beginning to hate this place.

At that point two boys no more than six years old appeared out of nowhere. They were dueling with wooden swords and shouting challenges at each other. Ren looked at them oddly but didn't say anything until they got so loud that he couldn't stand them.

'Hey! Hey, you two! Could you keep quite?' the Tao said and one of the children, who had big brown eyes and brown hair, pointed the wooden sword at him.

'How dare you, you pathetic mortal to talk in such manner to us!' the kid shouted, holding his nose up.

Ren almost laughed. Almost.

'You're not holding it right.' The shaman noted calmly. The kid blinked with confusion. Ren sighed and nodded towards the "weapon".

'The sword. You aren't holding it right.' The Tao explained.

'And what do you know about weapons anyway!' the child sulked.

'Whatever.' Ren shrugged 'I'm just saying… Don't mind me. Just don't be so loud.'

The boy stood quiet for a while, thinking about what to do next, then suddenly grinned in a way that strongly reminded the shaman of Horo.

'Then are you going to show us, sir?' it asked. Ren looked at the kid strangely, then shrugged.

'Yeah, sure. I've got nothing better to do anyway.' With that Ren pushed himself away from the wall and pulled out his own sword.

'WOW!' the children exclaimed in unison, their eyes big and round like melons and their mouths opened. Ren raised an eyebrow showing how bored he was, then shook his head, knelt down and started explaining the children how to use their wooden weapons.

* * *

Anna sighed with relieve. She finally had all she needed. Every single stupid product she was going to use. She turned around and started walking towards the place she had last seen Ren. He was probably still there, his expression a mix between boredom and annoyance… 

Suddenly she stopped dead on her track.

'Huh?' she managed to say as she watched the almighty Tao with two children around him. He was explaining them something, pointing at with the wooden swords they were holding. Ren didn't notice her. He was too busy with the excited little boys. There wasn't any of his usual expressions: boredom, irritation, mordancy… no, just a little more and his lips were about to curve into a small smile. And Anna caught herself looking forward to see that.

'Oh… um, Anna. Done already?' Ren suddenly noticed her and a light blush tinted his cheeks. He stood up straight from his former half-knelt position, not looking at her.

'I didn't know you have soft spot on children.' Anna teased, approaching him. He frowned stubbornly and folded his arms.

'That's because I don't!' he explained firmly.

'I saw you playing with them and I swear you enjoyed it!' she argued.

Ren's frown deepened as he made a step towards her, their faces now inches away from each other.

'You're terribly wrong. I have soft spots on nobody!' he hissed. She didn't move a muscle, her face was completely still.

'You're so pig-headed! Just admit you do like children and let's go!' she hissed back, her eyes slightly widening for a second before getting back to normal.

'Excuse me' the brown-haired boy tugged on Anna's dress and the two tyrants looked down at him 'Are you two a couple?'

Anna and Ren looked back at each other, suddenly realizing how little space was there between them and jumped back immediately.

'NO!' they shouted at the same time, shaking their heads madly. The boy sighed with disappointment and handed his friend a coin.

'Ok, ok! You won the bet!' the brown-haired boy admitted 'But I was SO sure! And you know I'm never wrong about this kind of things… I guess there's a first time for everything. Anyway, buy Ren! It was nice meeting you!' and with that the children disappeared leaving the two speechless and very confused. After what seemed like a century, the Tao finally spoke.

'We don't look like a couple, do we?'

'Of course not! Don't be ridicules!' Anna immediately waved her hand.

'Yeah, yeah… right… Let's go.' And with that they headed home.

* * *

At the kitchen… 

'Can you cook?' Anna asked as she put on her apron. Ren raised an eyebrow.

'Why are you asking?'

'You are right. It doesn't matter if you can, just pick up a book and do something easy.' She agreed absently and started slicing some vegetables on the chopping board.

'That's not what I met!' Ren objected indignantly pushing himself from the wall he had been leaning against. 'Weren't you the one that was going to cook her _special_ dish?'

'I am! But I told you – it's always too little! You need to cook something else as well.' With that she put the sliced vegetables in a bowl and laid some more on the board.

'But… That's not fair!' Ren started 'I never said I would cook!'

Anna sighed with irritation, put the knife down and turned her gaze towards the shaman.

'Why do you always have to make it so damn difficult? You know, in the end you'll do what I'm asking you to do.' She noted firmly 'Come, I really need your help right now.'

'That's only because you feel that you have to prove yourself to your sister…' Ren murmured but it was obviously he had given up. A few minutes later he was standing next to Anna, wearing a apron and a white head-cloth with red flowers on it.

'I like your head-cloth.' Anna noted, her eyes on her work, yet her lips were curved into a small smile.

'You mean this?' Ren pulled a little one of edges of the head-cloth 'I found it in Horo's room. I wonder what's doing there…'

'Are you serious?' Anna's smile only grew. Ren nodded.

'Yeah… There're all kind of stuff in his room. I once found a real book on his territory. That was a big shock…'

'Just concentrate on the cooking.'

'I'm concentrated! Don't I look very, very concentrated?' with that he pulled out a pan, put some oil in it and put sliced onion in it.

'What are you making?' Anna asked, glancing at his work.

'Ah… A Chinese dish.'

'So you do know how to cook?'

'I never said I don't. Anyway, watch your fingers; you're going to cut yourself.' Ren warned.

'Why do you care anyway?' she murmured.

No answer came. Ren put the knife down and went to see how the onion was. Anna's eyes followed him secretly.

"He looks strange with that thing on his head…" she thought 'Yet it's really cute… And the way he played with the children today was just adorable.' She suddenly caught herself what she was thinking and her cheeks heated immediately. Anna wasn't supposed to think this kind of things. Especially about that Tao.

The Itako suddenly felt very annoyed with herself. She was engaged, for crying out loud! She was going to get married soon!

She growled softly, which immediately captured Ren's attention. He looked at her oddly.

'Are you all right?' he asked.

'I'm... _fine_.'

'Are you sure?' Ren didn't look very convinced.

'Yes, I'm completely… OUCH!' she dropped the knife and looked at her left hand with irritation. She had cut it rather badly where her thumb and index finger connected. The wound was about an inch or so long, parallel with her thumb. Anna rolled her eyes and sucked on the blood.

'Lemme see.' Ren approached her, but she stepped back, a determined expression on her face and her mouth still sucking on the wound. She really didn't want him near her right now. Tha Tao, though didn't get the message. He just rolled his eyes, grabbed her free wrist and dragged her after him. He took some bandages from a cupboard above the sink and some staff to clean the cut and made the girl sit near the table.

'Come _on_! And then you say _I'm_ stubborn!' Ren pulled her hand out of her mouth and looked at the damage. She didn't try to fight him anymore. He was stronger and she knew it.

'It's not that bad. I'm going to fix it before my onion gets burned.' Ren announced and for a minute or so he was done. Yet he didn't let her hand go. He didn't want to. He lightly stroked it with his fingers. Her small, delicate hand… he liked holding it…

…Of course he would never admit that…

… And who would, anyway? Anna was still the Ice-queen.

With one last sighed he stood up and went back to his work. Anna sat there for a moment, looking at her bandaged hand, still feeling his warm hands in her own… The sensation when he had stroked her had sent shivers down her spine…

"Damn those hormones!" Anna thought before getting up and continuing her cooking.

* * *

After hours of hard work the dinner was finally ready and served. Anna had prepared her special dish and a salad and Ren had cooked a few more courses that looked really good. 

'Wonderful!' Anna announced. 'You did a great job.'

She then tasted one of his courses and her eyes widened.

'WOW! This is REALLY delicious!'

'Don't mention it to the others. Especially Horo. Or I'll be stuck in the kitchen for the rest of my life.' He told her, while taking off his apron. 'I'll go take a shower. And then I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted.'

'Yeah, me too…' Anna had to admit with a yawn 'I'll wait for Terry and go to bed as well. I'm not hungry.'

* * *

Ren took his time showering and thinking. His life was getting too complicated. Way too complicated. Anna was Yoh's fiancée. And Yoh was his best friend. She hated Ren, he hated her back, what could be simpler than that? 

He hated her. End of the converstion!

But they did say that love and hate go hand-in-hand, didn't they?

NO! They were too much alike to get along. He had to get used to that fact…

Ren lowered his head with a sigh, resting his forehead against the cold wall. He put his palms on each side of his head and closed his eyes, feeling the hot water all over his body. It helped him relax. It really did… though for just a little while.

As he went to his room, he found Anna in his bed, reading a book.

'You're going to sleep here until they go away, aren't you?' he asked. She looked up from her reading in a way that clearly said "What did you expect anyway, huh? Moron."

'It's not that bad.' She noted and moved a little aside 'Now dry yourself and come here. And fast.'

Ren stared at her for a moment. Did she seriously allow him to sleep in one bed with her? Wow… May be she did had a heart after all…

'What are you staring at!? _Hurry up_, damn it! Or you're going to sleep on the floor.' she snapped.

… may be a small, small, small half-frozen heart.

* * *

Uh... review? 


	7. Author's note

GOD! I'm so stupid! I deleted the whole story accidentally with all the reviews! I'm so angry at myself! DAMN! ………… But what can I do anyway. Sorry for that. I'm going to update as soon as I can.


	8. Touch, trust and relax

'Finally, you're up!' Terry smiled sweetly at her sister and her so-called boyfriend as they entered the kitchen. 'I was just starting to get worry about you two... Sleeping so much.'

'Do tell…' Anna's lazy eyes turned towards the clock. It was 11 am. She frowned slightly and a soft groan escaped her lips 'It's not _that_ late…'

'You're usually up very early.' Her sister noted.

'Yes, but I was _unusually_ tired.' The blond objected, then strecthed her arms and yawned rather unlady-like. 'How was your dinner?'

'Oh, delicious! You did great.' Terry nodded and then grinned. 'You should open a restaurant.'

David looked at Anna and Ren as they sat on the table, big space between them. Did couples act that distant from each other? He didn't remember seeing the two kiss, hug, call each other "honey", "darling" or "sweet heart". Wasn't that a bit… well, odd.

'What are you staring at?' Ren snapped, narrowing his eyes at David. Anna glared at her "boyfriend".

'Mind your tongue, Tao!' the blond warned him. The shaman's respond was a low growl as he concentrated on his breakfast.

'You're a strange couple, you know that?' Terry murmured as she took a long sip from her tea. Anna and Ren exchanged worried glances.

'What do you mean?' the Itako asked slightly nervously. 'We're so…' at that point she shut up, not knowing what exactly they were. Short-tempered? Tyrannical? Evil? Unfriendly? Suspicious? All of these words? All of these words and much more like them?

'Close.' Ren finished instead of her, trying really hard to smile. And failing miserably, of course.

Terry raised an eyebrow pessimistically.

'Yeah, sure… You don't make much… physical contact…'

'W-we make MUCH physical contact!' Anna hurried to assure her sister and Ren immediately nodded in agreement. 'Don't we really… look… like people… who make… MUCH physical contact? B-because we're just like that. We touch all the time. Because that's what we are…'

'Sure. We know you guys are really _touchy_.' David murmured and rolled his eyes. 'Seriously - you're like two ice cubes.'

'Thank you very much, OH _the warm one_!' Ren snapped and Anna grabbed his sleeve to be sure he won't jump on the American.

'Touchy, touchy, Renny, darling.' She purred. He looked at her wide-eyed as if there was something terribly wrong with her mind.

'I'm really calm, Anny, sweety.' He faked a smile and pushed her hand away from his sleeve. They glared at each other so dangerously, that Terry and her boyfriend slightly pulled back.

'Excuse me, sis, but me and my… _boyfriend_ have to… go somewhere.' Anna hissed, standing up harshly.

'On a… _date_.' Ren stood up as well, his piercing eyes never living hers.

'_Alone_.'

'Let's go, my _little sunshine_.'

And with that they walked out of the house, Anna shutting the door loudly behind her.

'That was really creepy.' David noted after they were left alone in the now unusually quiet house. Terry simply nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

'We have to learn how to act like a couple.' Anna noted. They were in the park, near a lake. She was sitting on the grass and thoughtfully throwing dried sticks and small stones in the water. Ren was standing behind her, leaning against a tree with his arms folded. His usual position.

'Yes… we sure do.' Ren agreed softly. He was watching all the couples, who were walking down the park alley, hugging, laughing, whispering in each other's ears... and kissing. There were couples on the benches, couples sitting near the lake, even couples on the trees… In other words couples everywhere. And Anna and he probably looked rather stupid...

'How are going to do that?' Anna asked as she stood up and dusted off her clothes. These dating stuff was definitely not her kind of things.

'I'm not sure…' Ren's eyes shifted form one couple to another 'For beginning we have to learn how to touch each other. And that doesn't include slapping, suffocating, hitting and any other violent sort of physical contact.'

'That's going to be pretty hard…' Anna noted 'You had girlfriends before me, right? You know what to do.'

'Yeah… I know what to do. But I don't know how to do it with you.' Ren explained as he pushed himself away from the tree and approached her.

'Wow, wow, wow… So now _I'm_ the problem?' Anna exclaimed indignantly. The shaman rolled his eyes with annoyance.

'We're _both_ the problem. No matter how much we know about each other, we still can't get along.' He looked at her up and down and raised an eyebrow 'We need to find a way to… well, to be _un_cold. You know what I mean?'

'Well, I… I guess so…' Anna murmured hesitantly, but it was more than obviously that she hated the idea with all her heart. Being cold was the meaning of her life. She was the Ice-queen, for crying out lond! How was she suppose to be something else but cold?

But she didn't have a choice and she knew it.

'So… what do you have in mind?' Anna asked folding her arms and sulking like a little child.

'You'll see.' Ren said with a very creepy smile on his face.

* * *

Few minutes later… 

'Relax, _darling_.' Ren told her with a smile. Anna glared at him.

'How do you want me to relax! We look like idiots!' she hissed and narrowed her eyes.

'No, we don't. But you're all stiffened. Come on, relax.'

'This is stupid…'

'Relax, I tell you!'

'B-but… Ren…'

'No "but"-s. You're the one that wants to look good in front of her sister. So just listen to me and RELAX, DAMN IT! You know what's your problem? You don't trust people and you can't let yourself count on anyone but yourself!'

'It's not like you're any different!'

'But I'm trying to change! Besides, I do trust my girlfriends…'

'OH! FINE! Just… shut up…'

Anna gave up witha a sigh and slowly relaxed her body. She still thought they looked stupid, though… Ren was carrying her. She was in the air. She had to trust him…

For her surprise, she found it rather easy to trust him. Well, the people that passed them were looking at them oddly, but Anna noticed she didn't care at all…

"Its actually… nice…" the blond thought as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and closed her eyes. She once again felt warm, safe and didn't want to move. And once again she wasn't Anna anymore; she was just an ordinary girl…

'Are you ok?' Ren whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She nodded.

'So nice…' she blurred out softly. The Tao heard it, but didn't say a word, as a small smile appeared on his face.

After a while he put her down on a bench. She barely held a moan of disappointment.

'Ooook.' Ren said, sitting next to her. He had brought her to the most deserted part of the park, hoping that she wouldn't feel so embarrassed here. 'Now…we need…'

Before he could finish, Anna was sitting in his lap, her arms around his neck once again. He felt his cheeks heat as chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"She's in good mood I guess." Ren thought as he carefully put his hands around her.

'If you dare to tell anyone about this I'll make sure you suffer a slow painful death. Is that clear, Tao?' Anna warned.

'Yeah, sure, whatever.' He blew an inky lock away from his face. They were advancing pretty fast…

Yet there was still that little problem…

…No girl and boy could be called a real couple if they didn't kiss at all.

* * *

Not my best chapter, but I'll try to make it better next time. I haven't checked it, so there're probably tons of stupid mistakes. 


	9. Ren's POV

'Feeling stupid?' Ren asked, as they walked down the street and towards the Asakura mansion, holding hands.

'Well…' Anna thought for a moment before answering sincere 'It's not that bad. It's just…'

'Odd?'

'Yeah…' the blond agreed with a soft sighed 'Odd.'

'What… what are we…' Ren paused to clean his throat and then continued rather nervously '…going to do now?'

'What do you mean?' Anna asked as she stopped and looked him in the eyes. Ren blinked a few times, bit his lower lip, then opened his moth, closed it again, opened it, closed it, opened it, closed it, frowned at the glaring Anna, then let go of her hand and groaned.

'This is getting ridicules!' he growled, looking at the sky. What was this all about? Oh… It was because of that really strange image he got of them kissing. Actually, the really strange image he had been getting quite often the last few days. Why would he get such images anyway? It wasn't like he actually had feeling for her…

… Right?

…_Right?_

… OH, DAMN! So _not_ right!

Anna raised an eyebrow looking at his desperate, almost helpless expression.

'What's so ridicules?' she asked, putting her hands on her hips…

"And she surely has such nice hips…" Ren caught himself thinking and immediately blushed like crazy. Anna now looked at him suspiciously.

'What's going on in your head Tao?' she asked, before lifting her right hand and brushing a golden lock away from her eyes. Ren gulped loudly. He was having very, and I mean VERY disturbing thoughts watching her do that.

He was going nuts.

Yes… Completely nuts.

'I swear, some of this days you'll need a psychiatrist. And a really good one.' Anna noted, shaking her head while examining him. She then sighed and put her cold hand on his forehead and frowned.

'You are… warmer than usual.' She noted.

'That's because I'm blushing.' He blurred before he could stop himself. His eyes widened and he blushed harder.

'Ren are you feeling alright?' Anna asked softly.

'Do you…hate me?' he asked out of the blue. She blinked a few times. Why was he asking her_ that_? Why now?

'No, I don't.' she finally answered. Ren looked at her oddly, then murmured something that sound very much like "I-gotta-go-let's-meet-at-three-o'clock-bye.", turned around and ran away as fast as he could. There was only one person he could talk to right now.

* * *

REN'S POV

Oh, damn… This is soooo getting out of control! JUN, SAVE ME!

I almost broke the door, when I started "knocking" on it with all my force. My sister opened it pretty fast, probably scared for the sake of the poor thing.

'Ren, what are you doing?' she asked, raising an eyebrow. She was wearing a bathrobe. Just a bathrobe. Why was she wearing just a bathrobe?

I don't care. I have bigger problems.

I pushed her aside and walked in the apartament. Jun didn't yell at me for being so bold, like every other girl would. She was used to my character. She just closed the poor door, turned around and looked at me with expectation. I sat on the nearest thing, which was luckily a sofa… and a remote… and not some, say, fruit dish or plant pot, or... Anyway, I'm getting off the point again.

'I've got some… trouble.' I said, pulling the remote control underneath me and placing it on the table in front of me.

'Big surprise.' Jun noted sitting beside me. She wasn't in good mood. Almost as if she had been sleeping just before I had knocked oh-so-politely on her door. And her hair wasn't fixed…

'Where's Bilong?' I asked suspiciously. Her eyes slightly widened, she blushed and looked away.

'Sleeping.' She said, trying her best to sound casual. And failing SO miserable… She's such a bad actress. It's almost sad… No, wait, it isn't.

'The question is: in whose bed he's sleeping.' I told her and she folded her arms in very me-like manner.

'Get on the point already!' she murmured and I, as a good little sharing brother, told her everything. And when I say "everything", I really mean it. Everything.

She looked at me oddly, her expression a mix between amusement, pity and something else I cannot really name.

'I can't believe it…' she told me softly. I shrugged and sighed.

'I know.'

'A fruit dish? Couldn't you think of anything better?'

Sometimes I really hate my I'll-tell-you-everything-my-oh-so-favorite-sister habit. I swear, why does she always get so distracted by tiny little details, instead of focusing on the main problem!?

'Jun, that's not important!' I noted and barely held myself from running to the nearest wall and starting to bump my head into it.

However I really did't need brain damage right now, so I managed to resist the urge.

'Oh, come on Ren, you have crush on Anna, it's not big deal… But a fruit dish?' Jun raised an eyebrow.

'It's not big deal? Are you out of your mind? And I DON'T have a crush on that WITCH!' I shouted and she immediately shushed me.

'You'll wake him up, damn it!' Jun waved her hands in front of my face madly and almost hit me during the process.

'Oh, you're not helping me at all!' I hissed 'Jun, Anna's Yoh's fiancée. She's going to marry him and I'm having strange thoughts about her. That's not cool! So not cool. If Yoh found out he' wouldn't be very cheerful… BUT IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!'

Yes, I was being very reasonable.

Yes, I was seconds away from running and bumping my head into the nearest wall until I pass out.

Yes, Jun was not helping me. I could see in her eyes that she was still thinking about the damn fruit dish.

'Uh huh…' my sister looked at me in a Yeah-right manner.

'Well, I don't!'

'She sure is pretty.' She noted innocently. I rolled my eyes.

'She's gorgeous.' I blurred out and immediately slapped my palm against my forehead. Jun just giggled and shook her head.

'Don't worry, Ren.' She told me and pulled me towards her. I stiffened intuitively but she was used to that and made me lie down with my head in her lap. I sighed and as she gently ran her fingers through my hair, I relaxed and closed my eyes. She always did this to me when I was upset.

'I'm so confused, Junny. I don't know what to think anymore…' I murmured softly and she shushed me.

'It's going to be ok.' She assured me 'I know how you're going to find out what your true feelings are.'

End of Ren's POV.

* * *

He was late. He was late. He was late, he was late, late, late… What if something happened to him? What if he was in a hospital right now and she didn't even know? What if he was dieing and suffering and, and… oh, god! 

Anna looked at her watch and spun around, her eyes searching for Ren. But she couldn't see him anywhere. People, people, people… where, the hell was he? Did he forget? Or maybe she didn't hear him right. Maybe…

She frowned and turned around, a sighed of relieve escaping her rose lips. He was alright. Ren was alright. And he was running towards her. She put her hands on her hips as she waited for him.

'You're late.' She said as he stopped in front of her.

'Yeah, I know. Sorry.' He murmured, then grabbed her wrist, pulled her towards him and kissed her.

* * *

Soooo... What do you think? 


	10. Confusion

'You're late.' She said as he stopped in front of her.

'Yeah, I know. Sorry.' He murmured, then grabbed her wrist, pulled her towards him and kissed her.

* * *

The feeling was totally new for her and at first she couldn't quite understand what was happening. Her head was empty. The familiar feeling of safety and warmth came back to her. And then there were his lips on hers… 

Her mind started screaming to pull away and slap the impudent idiot, but her heart took over. She liked the sensation, she couldn't deny it. She liked being in his arms, being close to him, she liked his scent, his tenderness, his… boldness.

Without thinking she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him relax. The soft, almost shy kiss was soon forgotten as Ren added more passion and fire into it, pulling the girl closer and parted her lips to let his tongue have a little dance with her own. She didn't mind, though she couldn't help it but gasp as he did so.

After a while the rambling thoughts in her head started to make some sense and Anna finally found herself able to pull away from him.

'NO!' she firmly said, thought it was more than obvious that they both were dizzy from the kiss 'This is wrong…'

'You're right…' Ren nodded, trying to catch his breath '… so wrong…'

And with that he once again attacked her lips, making her forget everything for another long passionate kiss. And at the end of it, it was his turn to pull away and shake his head with embarrassment and guilt.

'Wait… We shouldn't… We can't do this to Yoh…' he told her, his golden eyes gazing into her black ones almost painfully.

'But this is only for a while… Temporary… Until Terry goes away…' she told him softly '…right?'

'Right.' Ren agreed and before he could continue she had captured his lips in yet another breath-taking kiss.

* * *

'Don't think that what happened gives you any advantages!' Anna warned as they walked towards the Asakura mansion hand-in-hand. Ren chuckled softly.

'I never thought otherwise, my little ice statue.' He mocked with a small but really annoying smirk on his face. Anna glared at him, before answering in the same way:

'I'm glad, my sweet fruit dish.'

Ren groaned and rolled his eyes.

'You girls can't just drop it, can you?' he murmured rather angrily, a light shade of red tinting his otherwise pale cheeks. The girl raised an eyebrow.

'Why "girls"?' she couldn't hold back the shade of jealousy that crept into her voice.

Ren glanced at her oddly; confused by the unusual way the question was asked and after a moment of thinking answered carefully:

'I went… to Jun's today.'

'Oh.' the reply was 'Someone else?'

Ren barely held back a laugh, but instead smirked at her, knowing it would really annoy her and sang-song:

'I don't know… Maybe, maybe not… Why are you so interested? Jealous, Anna?'

'You're crossing the line, Tao!' she warned but he just chuckled, glancing at her dangerous expression.

'I've crossed it already and, surprisingly, I'm still here. Besides, what's wrong with the question?' he asked, letting go of her hand and wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her close to his body. She groaned and tried (lazily and without making too much effort) to pull away. But it didn't work out… of course.

'You think you can do whatever you want now, do you?' she murmured darkly.

'Why are you so angry anyway? It's not that bad. Besides…' he paused for a moment, his expression darkening and then quickly turning back to normal 'You shouldn't be angry. You're practicing… for Yoh.'

'Just shut up and watch where we're going so we don't suddenly bump into a tree or something.' She murmured before shutting up and then letting herself relax.

* * *

Terry looked at the couple rather dumbfounded as they entered the garden, looking like… well, a _couple_. Her gaze kept following them until they went inside. 

'Weird.' She noted softly as her sister, a bit shyly, gave quickly peck on Ren's lips and went upstairs. The boy stared at where she had disappeared for a few seconds, his hands in his pockets and then a soft sigh escaped his lips. Terry, who was still unnoticed quietly approached him from behind and after a bit hesitation said:

'Are you ok?'

Ren practically jumped from surprise.

'Oh… uh… hello there…' he blushed a little, embarrassed for being caught of guard 'I'm… I'm just fine. Why are you asking?'

"This is so confusing…" Ren thought, instead of listening Terry's explanation 'Damn that Jun! She just had to make me go and kiss the Ice-queen. "You'll find out how you feel that way." she says. Well, I don't! Now I'm even MORE confused…'

'Do you love her?' Terry's question got to him and all he could say as a reply was a big stupid "HUH?". She rolled her eyes.

'Do you love my sister!?' Terry asked once again.

'Do you love David?' Ren asked her back. She blinked, then a annoyed expression appeared on her face. Just like Anna's.

'I asked you first!' she insisted.

'Whatever. It seems that the Kyouyama girls are always engaged to people they don't really love.' He then turned around and started walking towards the living-room, leaving the girl behind. He was absolutely sure that Anna didn't love Yoh. He didn't know how or why, he just did. Maybe it was because they were so much alike or something. It didn't matter actually… The point was, Anna was not in love with the Asakura.

"Not like it's my business anyway." He convinced himself as he turned on the TV and started searching for something good to watch. The news… soaps… he end of some movie… a cartoon… On one of the channels there was a man that showed how you could make a fruit dish out of a few simple objects you could find everywhere… Ren groaned slightly, then returned to the cartoon.

After a short while Anna came downstairs, wearing only a towel around her wet body.

'Hey, Tao…' she called, then remembered _I have to be nice and sweet…just like a rotten potato…_ and corrected herself immediately '…I mean… uh… my little peach… Come upstairs.'

Ren stood up from his place and walked to her. Then leaned forward and hissed through clenched teeth.

'Don't call me "little peach"!'

'Oh, sorry, my sweet pineapple.'

Ren glared at her.

'Don't mention it, my favorite onion.' he replayed and faked a smile that faded as soon as it appeared.

'Ok, ok… How's a "milk- maniac"?'

'That's completely un-lovingly!'

'And what's lovingly, tiger?' she sighed, putting her hands on her hips. His face lit up.

'That one was good.'

She rolled her eyes, then took her eyes, then took his hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

'You're so stuck-up.' She told him as they walked into his/their room. He simply shrugged.

'So are you…' he noted and after and his eyes traced down her back 'And you do have a nice ass too…'

Anna froze, than turned around slowly, a dangerous expression on her face. He smirked, then grabbed the edge of her towel and pulled it harshly away from her. She screamed and covered herself as much as she could with her hands.

'REN TAO, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!' she yelled, grabbing the first thing she laid her eyes on, which happened to be a small plant pot. 'GIVE ME THAT!'

He laughed, swinging the towel close to her but far enough that she couldn't reach it.

'DAMN YOU! GIVE IT BACK, GIVE IT BACK!' she continued shouting and after a few seconds he gave her, her towel. She wrapped it around herself, dressed herself as fast as she could and then started chasing her so-called boyfriend around the whole room, throwing objects at him. His laugh soon made her forget why she wanted to kill him. The reason why she had called him also disappeared from her mind – it was just another talk about Terry and the act… The important thing was that at the end she managed to jump on his back and make him fall on the bed. Then there was a little struggling and they ended up making out…

They told themselves it was just for a while. They told themselves everything would be back to normal as soon as Anna's sister and David left. That way of thinking helped them not to be worried about what was happening between them. It was quite useful. The exact moment the idea that they could possibly feel something popped in their heads, they reminded themselves – it was temporary; it wouldn't last. It was going to be over soon, right? It was going to be a memory, another day in the calendar: nothing more.

But deep, deep inside, another voice was screaming the terrible question. The question they didn't want to ask. The worry that they couldn't admit aloud…

_What if there's something more than just an act and it isn't temporary?_

* * *

How was that? I haven't written in a while cuz I've got a guest from another town. She's staying here for a few days and I don't have much time to write.  
Anyway, review please! 


	11. Childish

'Rise and shine, ALREADY!' Anna snorted very unlady-like, shaking Ren's shoulder madly. He groaned and just put a pillow on his head in attempt to block the sound of her voice. She clenched her fists and glared at him deadly, her whole body shaking from annoyance.

'I'm SICK AND TIRED of having trouble waking you up!' she hissed, then pulled harshly the pillow away from him and landed a very cruel punch on the top of his head.

'AAAAHHH! DAMN BLOND!' he shouted jumping up 'THAT HURTS!'

'That's the point, you moron!' she replied throwing her hands in the air along with the pillow she was still holding for some reason.

'Why did you want me up anyway!?' he murmured sulking and folded his arms in front of his bare chest.

'Because we are going out with Terry and David today. Don't you remember?'

Silence.

'You DON'T!' Anna shouted angrily and landed another punch on the top of his head. He narrowed his eyes and shot her a death glare. His head was throbbing like hell already because of her and he was a hair away from hitting her on the head for revenge.

'No, I don't! Now be nice and stop hitting me!' he yelled and when she landed yet another punch on his poor head he snarled and attacked her. They fought for good two minutes before he finally got on top of her.

'GET OFF OF ME YOU PURPLE FREAK!' Anna yelled as he pinned her hands above her head and smiled down at her triumphantly.

'Do you have anything against my hair-color?' he asked nicely. She wanted to kick him so badly but he had pressed his body against hers and she was completely unable to move… So all she did was to narrow her eyes dangerously.

'Be a good little girl and apologize for your behavior a while ago.' He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

'Damn it, Ren, this isn't funny!' she squeezed her eyes shut and shifted a little as he slightly nipped her ear 'Knock it off!'

'Apologize!' he ordered slowly kissing her neck. She bit her lower lip to hold back a moan. This was so getting out of control. Especially since she was starting to like it…

'You're despicable!' she managed to murmur but the moment she opened her mouth she let out a soft moan 'Let go!'

'Say the magic word!'

'DIE!'

'Not that one. Another magic word…' Ren said, leaving her neck and lifting his head to stare down at her. She shifted uncomfortably. She couldn't help it but to feel a little disappointed that he wasn't kissing her anymore. She could still feel his hot lips on her skin.

'Moron!' she then looked away and after a moment added under her breath 'Sorry. I was a bit too rude.'

'That's more like it.' Ren agreed and released her hands. He was planning to get off of her, when she suddenly grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him towards her.

'I didn't say you were dismissed!' she noticed and before he could say anything, she crashed her lips on his.

* * *

'Ready guys?!' Terry asked keen as mustard as they went downstairs 'You know… you two look kind of different…'

Ren and Anna exchanged glances.

'What's so different?' the Tao asked as he wrapped his arm around the blond's waist. Anna just nodded and absently fixed her hair almost as if she didn't really notice that the boy was actually touching her.

'We are still the same touchy tyrants. Right, my…' she started and Ren glanced at her warningly '… tiger?'

A smirk. All she got was a smirk. That priggish purple milk-maniac! How Ren could possibly be such a…

'Moron.' Anna found herself murmuring and got a soft chuckle from Ren in reply 'This means nothing, you hear me?'

'I know that, your Iceness.'

'What did you _call_ me?'

'Do you have any hearing problems?'

Anna opened her mouth to snap back something, but her sister interrupted her:

'Hey, hey, what are you two talking about?' Terry raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips 'If you don't want to come, just say so. It's just a picnic, after all…'

'Don't be ridicules!' Anna snorted, then grabbed Ren's hand and started dragging him towards the door with purposefulness that deserved an honest admiration.

* * *

'They're funny.' David noticed as he and his fiancée were sitting on the grass next to a tree and a basket watching Anna and Ren chasing each other around the luckily deserted glade. The tyrants then started yelling, chasing some more, stopping to argue, then fought, a good minute of peace and quiet and once again the chasing begun.

'Like kids.' Terry agreed, drinking some orange juice from a carton 'But I still can't get rid of the feeling that… there's something different.'

'Like the fact that they act like we don't exist?' David suggested leaning against the tree with his hands under his head 'They probably don't even realize that they have eyes only for each other…'

'AAAAHHH! STOP PUNCHING MY HEAD DAMN IT!' someone screamed from Ren and Anna's direction. Some frightened birds flew away from their trees…

'I wonder if they really remember that we came here together to have a picnic… They started this like… twenty minutes after we got here…' Terry rested her head on David's chest 'Honey?'

'Yeah?'

'We should try it sometime.'

'You mean you want to punch my head?' David asked suspiciously and she laughed softly.

'No… I mean acting like them… playing around and all…'

'Sounds nice to me.' David agreed with a small smile and a second or so later they were kissing under the tree…

* * *

Meanwhile…

'I'm getting really tired of this!' Ren said as they rolled on the grass, fighting for a reason they had forgotten long ago.

'S-stop trying to tickle me!' Anna shouted while fighting with his hands to hold them back so they wouldn't reach her stomach and start terrorizing her again.

'Well, you did punch me like a hundred times! I'm having a headache you know!' Ren complained before pulling away from her and sitting on the grass beside her.

'I can't say I'm sorry for that.' Anna sulked as she sat up and dusted off her sleeves 'I don't even remember why I started chasing you in the first place.'

'Did we do all that before?' Ren asked thoughtfully and laid down on the grass 'Because I think that childish mood has gotten into us since yesterday or something.'

'Meaning since the towel-thingy? Yeah…'

Ren smirked at her, his eyes half-closed.

'May be that's because…'

'Don't. Say it!' Anna warned through clenched teeth. But he didn't listen. He never did.

'…we had major cool make-out sessions.' He finished in a sing-song manner and a small smiled replaced the smirk as he completely closed his eyes. Anna growled lowly and clenched her teeth.

'This… is… temporarily, you idiot! How many times do I have to tell you? I'm engaged, DAMN IT!' she paused to take a deep breath and calm her voice so nobody else could hear her and added softly 'Besides, Terry will leaves after two days. Yoh and the others arrive the day after that. It's not like it's going to last _that_ long!'

Ren opened his eyes and looked at the sky, his face expressionless. She was right. She was completely right. It wasn't going to last. This wasn't real; it was just for a while and soon it was going to be just a pleasant memory. He had to get used to that thought. The only problem was that he couldn't and he didn't want to…

'Well, since your sister leaves that soon, I guess you should spend more time with her.' Ren concluded before getting up and stretching his hand towards the blond. She looked at him strangely, slightly tilting her head to a side. She would never believe it if someone told her this, but at that same moment, the Tao's golden eyes were actually a bit… sad.

'What?' he snapped her, raising an eyebrow. Anna then realized she was just stupidly staring at him, while he was offering her his hand, so she immediately frowned and stood up without accepting his help.

'Let's go now.' She suggested while fixing her hair and clothes. Ren dropped his hand, the sad little spark in his eyes appearing once more for just a breath moment. He nodded and they both slowly made their way towards the place they had last seen the other couple. For their surprise, they found Terry and David arguing and laughing about something. However they immediately stopped it, seeing the approaching boy and girl.

The rest of the picnis went quite quietly. No trouble, no yelling, no fighting. May be a few jokes, but nothing more.

The next two days went pretty much the same way - peace and quiet while the four were together, but the moment the couples went to their rooms or somewhere alone, they immediately started chasing around, arguing and scuffling... And everything around them turned into major chaos, of course.

Then the day when Terry and David had to leave came. Which meant that the next day Yoh and the others were coming back home.

* * *

What's your opinion? 


	12. I'm sorry

It was noisy yet again. The house was full, the gang was back. Once more, there were boys, stealing each other sandwiches, objects flying in the air, Horo Horo locking himself in the toilet and trying to hide from an armed Ren, someone screaming for no obvious reason and Yoh sleeping with his face on the table. The mornings were a chaos, the afternoons were lazy, and the evenings were crazy… Yes, everything was back to normal…

… Well, almost everything…

* * *

He was sooo irritating her. And he was enjoying it! She had totally forgotten about their deal and now he was making her clean his room and cook his breakfast and wash his clothes and water his plants and… TONS OF OTHER STUFF! He was treating her like his personal servant! 

…Then again… She had to expect that when she agreed to do whatever he wanted for two weeks. Boy, she had been really desperate back then… To promise him something like that… And for what? He had been such a lame boyfriend!

Anna sighed and shook her head, her eyes locked on the dirty dishes she was washing. It had been a week already. A week since she was once more an engaged serious Itako that had no interest in purple-haired, golden-eyed, handsome shamans…

Now she was home, all alone while the guys were having fun somewhere together. And she was thinking… yet once again about that whole story. Why couldn't she just forget it? Why couldn't she just move on? Ren had moved on. At least it seemed that way. He was acting as normal…

Though from time to time she coughed him staring at her and when she snapped at him her usual "What? Is there something you want, Tao?" he frowned, folded his arms (if they weren't already folded) and looked away. They hadn't had a real conversation since Yoh and the gang had come back. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember a time before the whole story with the couple-acting when they had actually talked properly… That was a bit weird, considering they leaved in one house.

Anna placed the clean plates on the drying rack, then pulled off her gloves and took off her apron. She hated chores. Then again… who liked chores?

She was just about to walk into the living-room and turn on the TV to watch some soap opera, when the phone rang. The girl rolled her eyes and changed her direction.

'Yeah? Who is it?' Anna asked tiredly, holding the receiver with one hand on her ear and rubbing her eye-brows with the other one.

'_Anna, is that you_?' a familiar voice asked.

'Hello, Terry. How are you and David?' Anna asked, leaning against the nearest wall.

'_Oh, we're fine! Don't worry! I was thinking about leaving him, actually, but after spending the last few days with you guys, I decided to give him a second chance_.' Terry's voice sounded really enthusiastically '_How's Ren doing, by the way?_'

'Oh, he's… doing well… I guess… 'Anna answered a bit awkwardly. There was silence for a few seconds. When Terry finally spoke, her voice was lower than usually.

'_You really have no idea what's best for you, do you sis_?'

'What… what do you mean?' Anna's grip on the receiver tightened unconsciously. A deep sigh was heard from the other side.

'_Anna… Mom told me about Yoh Asakura_.'

Anna choked on her own breath and her eyes widened.

'_Yes, she told me you were engaged. And I was really surprised when you introduced me to a handsome golden-eyed boy from the Tao family and said he was your boyfriend. I did nothing back then. I wanted to see what would happen. And the last few days I saw… you happy_.' Terry chuckled deeply, probably imaging her sister's expression '_I've met Yoh Asakura. He's a nice, calm boy. However he's not your type. He won't make you happy no matter how you and he try. For once in your life think about what you want._' She paused for a moment '_Well, enough with that. I have to go. I'll call you again in a couple of days. Love you! Bye!'_

'…Bye, Terry.' Anna murmured quietly, her eyes staring into some unidentified spot on the opposite wall. She placed the receiver slowly back on it's place when suddenly a familiar voice made her jump.

'What did she say?' Ren asked calmly. He was standing a few meters away from her, his school bag placed next to his feet. He probably had just come in and had heard her say "Bye, Terry".

'You startled me!' Anna hissed, narrowing her eyes and mentally cursing his ability to walk so quietly.

'Oh.' Was the only reply she got as he put his hands into his pockets.

'Where're the others?' Anna asked after spending a second or so in complete silence.

'Watching a movie in the cinema.' Ren answered.

More silence.

'And you're here because…?'

'The movie was stupid.'

'Oh.'

Even more silence.

'You didn't tell me what Terry said.' Ren reminded her.

'Nothing much. They're doing fine and she's giving David a second chance.'

'Oh.'

When the next couple of silent seconds passed Ren sighed, picked his bag up and walked pass her and upstairs towards his room.

* * *

…She wasn't going to think about him. She wasn't going to think about him. She wasn't going to think about him. She wasn't going to… 

'HEY TAO, COME DOWN HERE!' Anna shouted from her place across of the TV and immediately regretted it. What was he calling him for? She couldn't just tell him what Terry said to her now, could she? Hell no! She could NOT tell him! Not until she understood it completely… And she wasn't sure that was going to happen… ever.

'Yeah? What is it, your Iciness?' Ren asked, walking into the living room with a book in his hand.

The girl felt herself panic a bit. She had to have a reason for calling him. She couldn't just yell to him to come downstairs without having something in mind...

'Uh… Kill that fly!' Anna ordered pointing at a small fly that was desperately fighting for its life in some spider's web. Ren eyed the girl oddly.

'You mean the one that's about to die any minute now?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Mhm. That's the one. Any questions?'

Ren rolled his eyes, then made his way towards the poor dieing fly and ended its suffering with a slipper.

'Anything else?' he asked and Anna shook her head 'Then I'll just… stay here with you. Ok?'

Anna was a bit surprised but then shrugged and once again concentrated on her soup opera. Ren quietly sat next to her and opened his book, obviously intending to read.

'Wouldn't you feel more comfortable to read in your room?' Anna asked glancing at him for a moment before her gaze once more locked on the TV screen.

'I would.' Ren agreed and his lips curved into a small smile before he added 'But a new fly could appear that you might want me to kill.'

'Are you mocking me, Tao Ren?' Anna suspiciously frowned .

'Of course. What did you call me for? Really?' Ren looked up, his amused golden eyes meeting hers.

Anna's own eyes widened slightly and she felt her cheeks heat a bit. Ren laughed and put his book down beside him.

'What are you laughing at, moron?' the blond snapped. He shook his head, still smiling.

'You're cute when you blush.' Ren noticed.

'W-wha… REN!' Anna shouted indignantly, earning another laugh.

'Yep, that's me…'

The next second she found herself on the floor, with his lips on hers. God, she missed it… She had no idea how fucking much she missed this feeling. She dug her finger into his hair and moaned lowly. Everything in her head vanished…

…Except for one face…

… And it wasn't Yoh's.

Ren suddenly pulled away, making her moan once more, this time in disappointment but also helping her remember what was happening. He stood up abruptly, his hand covering his mouth and a terrified expression on his face.

'I'm so sorry…' he murmured before running away. The next thing Anna heard was the front door closing behind him.

* * *

Yeah, I know the chapter's a little boring but I'll try to make the next one better. 


	13. Bad weather and some thinking

'Where's Ren?'

Anna's blank gaze shifted from the book she was reading to meet Yoh's confused chocolate brown eyes. She stood still for a moment, then simply shrugged.

'Didn't he… come back home?' Yoh asked, confusion clear in his voice.

'He did. But he left. Shortly after coming.' Anna explained calmly, before her eyes redirected towards her book. Yoh raised an eyebrow:

'And he hasn't come back yet?' the Asakura blinked few times, obviously trying to consume the new information. He glanced over his shoulder and through the window. It was raining like hell outside and I has been that was for already at least two hours. What could the stubborn golden-eyed shaman possibly do outside in such weather?

Yoh had never considered himself a genius, but he couldn't help it but have the feeling there was something wrong. He had been feeling it for quite some time in the air, but for some reason it was… stronger now. The boy looked once again over his shoulder and frowned at the sight of the pouring rain. This was no good. What if something bad happened to Ren in this awful weather?

'I'll just… go.' Yoh mumbled. The blond didn't seem to hear him. And that was exactly what he hoped for. Without a second thought he put on his yellow raincoat at walked outside into the rain. He wanted to find his buddy and he had an idea where he could be…

* * *

A lonely figure stood leaning against the trunk of the tree on the top of the hill in the graveyard (Author's note: just how was this place called?). 

Ren shuddered from the cold but ignored it. He didn't care that he was soaking wet from nose to tail, he didn't care that he was freezing or that he had probably already gotten a bad cold. All he cared about was that he was a _god damn idiot_.

Yes, that was one of these rare cases when Tao Ren actually criticized himself. Why? Because he made an interesting discovery.

He had really strong feelings for a certain blond Itako. And no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get rid of them. The thought of her was haunting him constantly. She was there whatever he did, whatever he said, whatever he thought. When he was near her he couldn't help it but want to touch her, to kiss her, to hold her… He wasn't sure whether he liked it or not. All he knew was that it was real and it wasn't going to go away. Did he dare to call it "love"?

Then his mind drifted to Yoh. Yoh Asakura, who was the first one to trust the heir of the infamous Tao family, guided only by his own intuition. The first one who risked his life to save a mare stranger from a dungeon far away from his home. And not just any kind of stranger, but a stranger who had tried to kill him several times. How many people would do that? For Yoh the others' past was not important, their family didn't matter, it was the person he cared about. And the Asakura had the rare gift to see right through people's appearance and into their souls and hearts. He cared about his friends more than he cared about himself. Because that was who he was - a loyal friend. Always there for Ren with his stupid happy-go-lucky smile. The brunette trusted the Tao blindly; there was no doubt about that. He was the best friend anyone could dream about. And how was the Tao going to requite? By betraying his trust? Had Ren fallen _that_ low?

Ren sighed, looking at his feet and rubbed his bare arms in attempt to warm them. What was the point anyway? If he wanted to get dry and warm he just had to go back home, right? No, wait. Correction: _Yoh and Anna's home_. Did he want to go there? No. Was it smart to stay here and freeze to death? No.

Ren slipped down the trunk until he was sitting on the cold wet ground, his hugging his knees and resting his forehead on top of them.

'I hate my life…' he murmured closing his eyes and letting a soft sigh escape his lips.

Suddenly he felt something warm on his shoulder and then a soft voice reached his ears.

'Ren?' Yoh asked carefully. The Tao didn't move for a second, then lifted his head to meet the other boy's chocolate brown eyes.

'You're so wet; you're definitely going to catch a cold. I can't believe you've been here for such a long time. Oh, Ren… have you got any idea how worried I was?!' Yoh exclaimed.

'I'm sorry, Yoh.' Ren softly replied. The Asakura raised an eyebrow quizzically. It wasn't something you hear from the golden-eyed shaman every day.

'What are you apologizing about?' Yoh grabbed the other boy's arm pulling him up.

"_If only you knew, Yoh… If only you knew…_" Ren thought, biting his lower lip.

'C'mon, let's go.' the brunette handed his friend a dry coat, he had been caring all the way to the hill keeping it away from the rain under his yellow raincoat. Ren excepted it and put it on, before they both started to make their way towards the house.

After a minute or so Ren finally gave up and questioned his friend:

'Aren't you going to ask me why I was there?'

Yoh grinned.

'Nope. You're going to tell me by yourself when you decide you want to. No need to hurry.' The Asakura replied.

'You're weird.' Ren murmured before coughing a few dozen's of times.

'And you're sick.' Yoh noticed, stretching his hand and placing it on his friend's forehead. 'Hm… You've got fever. I'm not surprised.'

'Whatever. I don't ca-' Ren was cut of by the next coughing outburst.

'You should care, though.' The Asakura paused then added rather enthusiastically 'If you're sick enough to skip school tomorrow I'll stay with ya to baby-sit you.'

'Why thank you Yoh.' Ren scowled 'However I don't need baby-…' with that he once again begun to cough, earning a sympathetic look from his friend.

'Oh, but I think you do.'

* * *

For Yoh's surprise, Anna agreed rather quickly to let her fiancée take care of the really sick Tao. Ren on the other hand stubbornly refused to skip school and was trying desperately to convince everybody he was ok… And that was a bit hard when you've got a sore throat, fever, husky voice, running nose and you cough on every ten seconds or so. 

'Go to bed, Ren.' Pirika demanded the moment she saw the Tao into the kitchen.

'I'm _fine_! How many times do I have to tell you!' Ren insisted, eyeing Horokeu, who was swallowing his breakfast with a supernatural speed.

'Yeah, right.' Pirika handed him a cup of warm milk 'Now go to bed. I'll bring you breakfast in a minute.'

Ren glared at her and opened his mouth to protest but started coughing instead. The Ainu girl rolled her eyes and took the cup from him before he had managed to spill milk on the floor.

'See! You're sick. Now off you go!'

'It's just a little cold, damn it!' Ren argued after calming down 'I don't want to skip school.'

'You'll get worse if you go and you'll skip more than you will if you just stay home now.' Pirika stated which finally made the Tao give up.

'Besides…' Horo begun looking a bit sadly at his now empty bowl 'You'll get rid of that annoying group of fan-girls. Especially the little blond chick. She's pretty annoying… Managed to steal a kiss from you two days ago and already thinks she's already your girlfriend.'

Anna almost dropped the plate she was holding. What the hell…? Someone else had kissed Ren? _Two days ago_? That damn Tao! He was sooo going to pay.

'Yeah… You gotta be careful when you daydream.' Ren murmured, looking down at his milk.

Flashaback:

_Ren was leaning against the wall near the classroom door during one of the breaks and waiting for the lazy Yoh to come out. After a few more boring seconds he slipped into a daydreaming mode without realizing it. He wasn't one who would daydream often. Actually it was a rare sight to see him does that. However these days… These days… He could hardly make himself focus. All he could think about was that annoying little fiancée of Yoh's…_

_Ren didn't realize it when a short blond girl appeared in front of him. Neither did he hear her speaking to him. The girl, seeing her chance, leaned forward and captured the shocked golden-eyed lad's lips into a kiss…_

_A moment later he was yelling at her to come back as she run away grinning evilly._

End of flashback.

'Where's Yoh?' Anna asked her voice even colder than usual.

'Upstairs. Dressing.' Pirika replied puzzled.

'YOH ASAKURA, COME HERE RIGHT NOW!' Anna yelled at the top of her lungs, making everybody into the kitchen jump a little from surprise. A thud was hear, a low 'Ouch!' which probably meant that a startled Yoh had hit himself somewhere and a moment later the Asakura was in front of his fiancée, looking very scared.

'Good. You came.' Anna noticed, now calmly and before grabbing his arm and pulling him into a sudden kiss.

"Serves you right." Anna though, hearing the gasps coming from the Ainu siblings. Ren was too shocked to do anything except for stare.

* * *

Oh, well... Haven't checked it. It's kind of gloomy. I'm reaching the end guys... A chapter or two left, no more. 

Anyway, tell me what you think about this chapter.


	14. Let's be honest

'Ren?' Yoh knocked carefully on the door 'Are you alright, buddy?'

'I'm fine.' Came the slightly too sharp replay. Yoh went silent for a couple of second, not knowing what to say, then added 'Well… You seem a bit too quiet today…'

'I'm fine!' Ren repeated, his cold voice and the coughing that followed right after the remark making the Asakura wince. Yoh scratched the back of his head and scowled. Ok, so the sick Tao was not in good mood. Actually Ren was in good mood very rarely, but this time it wasn't just low spirit, it was something more.

'Oh… well, can I come in then?' Yoh questioned hopefully, his hand impatiently wandered near the doorknob.

No answer. Yoh hesitated for a moment, then pushed the door open and walked inside. His friend was sitting on his bed, staring out of the window. The brunette could only see Ren's back, but it was enough for him to know something was terribly wrong with him…

'Come ON! You can't go to school, big deal!' Yoh flopped down beside the Tao and wrapped a hand around his shoulders. Ren immediately let out a dangerous low growl because of the touch but it didn't seem to bother the brunette.

'It's not about the school… Now let go of me!' Ren pushed the other boy's hand away and begun to stand up, but Yoh grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulled him back down.

'Ok. Then what is it?'

'It's nothing, just drop it.'

'Oh. So it's serious.' Yoh nodded thoughtfully.

'No, it's not! It's not serious!' Ren took a deep breath to calm himself down 'Just… leave me alone, ok?'

'Ah, I can't do that.' Yoh announced, earning a death glare from the Tao 'Because… I have to look after you. You're still sick.'

'I need nobody to take care of me, now leave!' with that Ren pointed at the door. Yoh didn't move.

'Ok, don't talk about it, I'll wait until you want to, but don't kick me out of the room, please.' The Asakura pleaded, smiling innocently at his friend. Ren rolled his eyes and gave up with a soft sigh.

'Let's play cards, ok?' not waiting for the other boy's reply, Yoh stormed out of the room and came back with a deck in his hands. They sat on the opposite sides of the bed and started playing. Ren didn't seem to pay much attention to the game, but the brunette wasn't complaining. Why would he? This was still lots of fun.

'Ummm… Ren?' Yoh asked, while shuffling the cards 'Have you… Have you noticed something… uh… unusual about… Anna these days?'

Ren shot his friend an odd look, before replying rather sharply:

'Aside from the fact she suddenly decided to kiss you this morning?'

Yoh's cheeks immediately tinted in pink and he lowered his head.

'Yeah… Did you notice anything before that?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, I don't know. She's acting strange. Daydreaming, doing some chores… daydreaming…' Yoh shrugged and gave Ren five cards from the top of the deck and put five in front of his own legs.

'I haven't noticed anything.' The Tao lied.

Yoh stood silent for a while then added slowly, his eyes never leaving Ren's:

'And I can say you're acting unusual as well… Is there something you want to tell me?' the Asakura raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Pause.

'Yes, actually there is.' Ren's decisive voice made his friend slightly frown.

* * *

Meanwhile Anna was having a really hard time concentrating on what her teacher said. Her thoughts were stubbornly drifting away to what had happened that morning. She had kissed her fiancée. Big deal! It was perfectly natural to do something like that. Unless you're in love in someone else, of course, but that was _definitely_ not the case. The only thing that bothered her was that she… hadn't felt anything. When she kissed Yoh it was disturbingly empty. No sparks, no fireworks, nope… solely the feeling of awkwardness.

Was that right? Why did she feel otherwise when she kissed Ren?

Maybe she was going to get used to it. Maybe she just needed some practice with Yoh. May be it was just about technique and experience…

…Or maybe not…

'Anna?' Pirika waved a hand in front of her face 'The class's over.'

'Oh.' The Itako blinked few times to come back to her senses, then folded her arms and added stubbornly 'I knew that.'

'Yeah, sure you did.' The bluenette murmured 'Now let's go. It's lunch time.'

* * *

At lunch...

'Anna… You're spacing out again.' Pirika announced taking a mouthful from her lunch. The blond glared at her and looked down at her own untouched meal.

'I'm not spacing out!' Anna barked, then picked up a fork and suspiciously started poking the food with it.

'It's ok to be spacing out, considering what happened this morning. Although… it's a creepy sight to see you distracted...' Pirika wrinkled her nose and shivered.

'I'm not spacing out because of that!' Anna objected, still poking her lunch.

'So you admit you've been spacing out?'

'You're annoying.' With that The blond finally decided to give the strange food a try and put some in her mouth.

'I know. That's because I'm confused.' Pirika sat back and crossed her hands in front of her chest 'Anna, you look like a girl who's in love.'

The Itako choked with the bite she had just taken.

'What _the hell_ are you talking about?' she hissed, looking around to see if someone had heard what the Ainu had just said.

'Oh. So it's not Yoh. I hope it's not my brother.' Pirika calmly announced.

'Your bother?' this time the blond couldn't help it but to laugh a little 'You gotta be kiddin me!'

'Hm, do I know the lucky guy?'

'Pirika…' Anna shook her head condescendingly 'I'm not in love.'

'Uh huh. Should've guessed. It's Ren.' Pirika nodded with understanding.

'Are you heir of Sherlock Holmes or something?' Anna asked with growing annoyance.

'No, I'm not. Believe me, I don't have to be. It's not hard to guess what's happening. I mean…' Pirika slightly frowned 'Did you see Ren's face when you kissed Yoh? He looked so shocked, so… desperate…'

Anna didn't say anything for awhile, her mind recalling the event. She had glanced at Ren after she had let go of a very dumbfounded Yoh. The Tao had been simply staring at her with wide eyes… Several minutes later, when she had walked pass him and towards the front door he had just looked down.

'Girl, stop spacing out! I'm talking to you!' Pirika indignantly called. Anna blinked then shook her head to get rid of the image.

'I'm sorry. Did you say something?' the blond asked.

'Yep.' Pirika stretched her arms and leaned over the table 'It's obvious you're in love with Ren. What I don't get is why you're still trying to be with Yoh. It's not like you two have something to keep you together…'

'I… because…' Anna stopped. She could say nothing more. There was nothing more to say.

Pirika smiled triumphantly and winked to the Itako before standing up and picking her bag:

'You should tell him, you know… Tell them both.' She turned around and started to make her way towards the exit of the canteen 'Now let's go. We don't have much time left.'

* * *

'Yoh, I need to tell you something!' Anna shouted the moment she and the others entered the house. Horo, Pirika and Tamao made their way towards their rooms, living the Itako alone. Her fiancée walked out of the kitchen with a half-eaten apple in his hand and a very confused expression on his face.

'You too?' he asked blinking 'Are you in love with someone as well?'

'As well as who?' Anna asked, absently dropping her bag on the floor. Yoh took a bite from his apple and answered with his mouth full:

'As well as Ren, of course.' He swallowed and grinned at her 'He said he loved you and left.'

'What? He left?' Anna's eyes widened 'What do you mean he left? He was sick!'

'Well, yeah, but he left anyway.' Yoh shrugged, continuing to eat the fruit in his hand 'I believe he said he couldn't stand living in the same house as you and watching you kiss another guy… And then packed and left.'

Anna felt her knees becoming weak.

'Where did he go?' she asked, her voice slightly trembling. Yoh needed some time to think, before answering with his usual carefree voice:

'He didn't say.'

Anna had to lean against the nearest wall to keep herself from falling on he knees.

'Hey, hey, you ok?' Yoh hurried to her side and helped her to the living-room. Anna didn't object. She was just staring blankly in some spot far, far away from the world they lived in.

'But… I wanted to tell him…' she suddenly whispered, pure desperation in her voice. Yoh gently rubbed her back in a comforting manner. After few minutes Anna managed to come back to her senses and turned towards the Asakura.

'Yoh, I'm so sorry… I… It happened…'

The brunette lifted his hand to stop her from continuing.

'Yeah, I know. You love Ren. Can't say I'm surprised…' he took another bite from the apple and grinned at Anna with his mouth full.

'Aren't you angry? Or upset? Or… I don't know…' she raised and eyebrow, giving him a confused look. That boy's way of thinking was never going to stop surprising her… that was for sure.

'Naaahhh! Don't worry about it!' he waved his hand dismissively 'Besides, I like this girl from my class… She's just like me. Ya know… Carefree, lazy… And I think she likes me too, so… yeah… It's ok. It's good to know you finally found someone to make you happy...' He finished his apple and added 'Alright… We discussed that, now off you go!'

'Huh?' Anna gave him a weird look 'Off I go to where exactly?'

'After Ren of course.'

'Yoh… We don't know where he is.'

'Yeah, that's true.' Yoh threw the core of the apple out of the opened window 'But I'm sure Jun knows.'

* * *

Ok, so one more chapter to go... 


	15. And here goes the fluffy final

Anna suddenly became very active. She jumped on her feet and called everyone downstairs.

'YOU!' she pointed at Horo, making him jump 'Go find me a taxi!'

The Ainu nodded and immediately disappeared somewhere.

'Yoh, call Jun, Pirika helps me pack and Tamao is going to cook me something to survive the flight.' Anna ordered. The girls exchanged confused glances.

'What flight?' the bluenette dared to ask.

'I know that annoying Tao, he went to another country. Maybe China, maybe somewhere else, he has many relatives…' Anna started waling back and forth like a caged tiger 'He could be everywhere. Stupid purple freak… to leave just like that… all sick and stuff…' she stopped to glare at the staring trio 'What are you looking at? I think I told you what to do!'

'YES, MA'AM!' they saluted and hurried to leave the room.

'What's going on?' Tamao whispered to Yoh, glancing over her shoulder at Anna. The boy dismissively waved his hand.

'Nothing much, don't worry. It's just that…' He sighed dreamily 'Anna's in love… with Ren.'

'SAY WHAT?' Tamao squeaked, then tripped on her own feet and tumbled down on the floor. Yoh winced, imagining how painful the fall was and bend over her with a concerned look on his face.

'Are you ok?'

'O-oh, I-I'm fine…' the girl sat up, her cheeks visibly tinted 'I better go prepare something… as Anna told me…'

* * *

'Hold on…' Yoh removed the receiver from his ear and turned towards Anna who was checking for a second time her bag to see if she had taken everything she needed and nothing she didn't need 'Jun says he went to America.' 

'That idiot...' The blond rolled her eyes and added 'Yoh, ask her for the address.'

The brunette nodded, then pulled a pen out of his pocket and started writing down what Jun was telling him.

"Seriously…" Anna stood up, slinging the bag over her shoulder in the process "Couldn't he think of somewhere nearer to go and feel miserable?"

After taking the address from Yoh and getting a good amount of "Good luck!" from everyone, she got into the taxi and demanded rather impatiently to be taken to the airport.

* * *

One flight, a long rest in a hotel and another drive with a taxi later she found herself in front of a large luxury restaurant in the middle of New York City. She frowned and leaned forward, the piece of paper Yoh had given her in her hand. 

'Are you absolutely sure this is the right address?' Anna asked the driver, skepticism clear in her voice.

'Yes, miss, for a sixth time, THIS is the address written on the paper!' the driver answered, rolling his eyes. His fingers were impatiently tapping on the wheel, while he waited for the girl to get out of his taxi. Anna on the other hand was still sitting on the back seat, watching the large building. It was really attractive Chinese restaurant, pretty much what a Tao would like to build, but… What would Ren do here? She thought she was going to be taken to some hotel or something, not… _this_.

'Miss, are you going to get out or what?' the driver insisted. Anna frowned, but paid him and left the taxi.

'God… I really should call Jun…' the blond murmured, as she tilted her head to a side and examined the building. She turned around and was about to leave to find some quiet place to call the older Tao sibling, when her stomach, provoked by the delicious smells coming from the building, let out a low rumble. What Tamao had given her was eaten long ago, so it wasn't a surprise that she was feeling hungry. She rolled her eyes and decided to give the restaurant a try.

'Hello, Jun. It's Anna… Yeah, I'm alright, the flight went smoothly…' the blond started absently playing with the napkin, while talking on her cell phone and waiting for her order 'Well, you see, your address… it led me to some restaurant… What do you mean 'that's right'? It doesn't look right to me… Where am I supposed to find your brother? This is… Yeah? Uh huh… Ok, I'll ask.'

Anna hung up and put her cell phone in her handbag, before calling the waiter. The man immediately appeared in front of her, smiling warmly.

'Do you want to order something else?' he asked in perfect English. Anna shook her head.

'No, it's not that.'

The waiter raised an eyebrow expectantly.

'Do you… Do you know where I can find… Tao Ren?' Anna asked, feeling a bit stupid. The waiter's eyes widened a bit and his smile grew even bigger that before.

'Master Ren? Of course!' He moved aside to show her a door near the bar 'He's right there.'

Anna blinked few times.

'In the kitchen?' she repeated. The waiter nodded enthusiastically.

'Can I… Can you take me to him?' the blond asked again 'I'm a friend of his from Japan. My name's Kyouyama Anna… You could go tell him…'

'Oh, Miss Kyouyama!' the waiter exclaimed, nodding a couple of times 'Yes, yes, I've heard about you from Master Ren, I'll take you to him right away. Follow me.'

Seconds later Anna found herself in the giant kitchen, where everything was a chaos. The room was full with different kind of delicious smells; people were running here and there with plates, bowls, pans, saucepans, cups and glasses. Some girl was trying to clean the mess from a broken dish in one of the corners, a cook was shouting at another cook and a man was searching for something to stop the bleeding from the cut in his palm.

'Right there.' The waiter pointed at a slim figure few meters away. Anna blinked. It was Ren… with an apron a head-cloth, frying something and talking to a tall man with tattoos… He looked almost like the time they cooked together.

'Hey, Ren, seriously, you should take a break!' the man with the tattoos advised the Tao 'It's not like you actually _have_ to cook.'

'Naaaahh! I enjoy it.' Ren put some salt in what he was making 'Besides, the restaurant's mine, I decide what to do with it… Let it go bankrupt because of my dishes, I don't care.'

'Don't be silly!' the man laughed 'You can work in any restaurant you want, you have a great talent.'

'Sure, sure, kiss the boss's ass!' Ren let out a low snicker.

'I'm not kissing anyone's ass; it's true!'

Ren shook his head and turned around to get some spices, but instead his cheek met Anna's palm. The kitchen went silent at the sound of the slap and everyone stopped whatever they were doing to stare at the scene.

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU STUPID PURPLE FREAK!' Anna shouted at the very shocked Ren 'YOU'RE SICK, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO WORK!'

Ren finally got to his senses and glared at the girl.

'I'm feeling better, thanks for asking.' He answered coldly, while taking off the apron and the head-band 'I think you're right, Tony, I will take a break, see you tomorrow.'

With that he walked right pass Anna and towards the exit.

'Hey! HEY! Don't turn your back on me! Come back here!' she caught up with him and grabbed his arm, making him stop. The Tao let out a frustrated sigh, before facing her.

'Why did you follow?' he asked his voice low and angry 'I'm trying to make this easier for both of us…'

'No, you don't! You jus ran away like a coward!' Anna growled.

Ren let out a dry laugh.

'Yeah, you're right, I should've stayed. I should've stayed to watch you make out with Yoh on every corner of the house and who knows? Even be the best man on your wedding?' he pulled his hand away from her 'Why did you follow, dammit?!'

'Smart question, freak!' she crossed her arms in front of her chest 'Maybe for the same reason why you left.'

Ren raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah? And what would that be?' he asked, looking at her with firm expectation. Anna sighed and uncrossed her arms. Ok… so, here we go…

'Ren, the thing is…. I…' her cheeks tinted in pink 'I love you. I... I don't know how it happened, but I'm certain... It's real. That morning... I heard you guys speaking of some girl that kissed you and... and I felt hurt. I wanted you to feel hurt as well. That's why I kissed Yoh. But... I don't want to marry him. You are the one I love, the one I want to be with... So if you just forgive me and give me a chance... I promise you won't regret it. '

His eyes softened and he pulled her into a hug, his chin resting on top of her head and his hand gently caressing her silky blond hair.

'Silly girl...' he whispered, his eyes closed 'Did you really think I'm mad at you? I just wanted you to be happy... I love you.' and he kissed the top of her head.

'OOOOOOHHHHH!' everyone in the kitchen exclaimed, staring dreamily at the couple. Ren's eyes immediately shot open and he glared at them.

'What do you think your doing?' he snapped 'Go back to work!'

'No way!' Tony, the tattooed guy, snorted, putting his hand on his hips 'You haven't kissed her yet!'

'Is this some sort of a soap opera to you?' Ren exclaimed indignantly. The kitchen went completely silent, until Anna chuckled softly and pulled away from the hug to look up at the Tao.

'Come on, fruit dish, give them what they want.' She said, a small smile on her face.

'Don't you dare call me fr-…' he didn't manage to finish his sentance because she silent him, placing her lips on his.

* * *

Japan, one week later… 

'I'm back!' Ren announced, walking inside the apartment and dropping his school bag on the floor in the process. He stretched his arms and headed for the kitchen to get himself some milk from the fridge. Sipping the fresh white liquid into a random glass he got from the shelf, he thought about the last few days… Anna's parents weren't very happy about the break off of the engagement, but they were going to get over it… eventually… Ren was more surprised by Yoh's reaction, but didn't say anything. It was Yoh, after all… he had strange way of thinking.

As for Ren and Anna… they lived together now, in his apartment, slept in one bed and… well, you get the picture…

'Anna?' Ren called after licking the milk off his lips. She had called his before to tell him she would be home early… Where was she then?

Ren placed the glace on the counter and walked out of the room and down the hall, looking around for any sigh of the girl. In the living-room? No. bedroom? No. Bathroom? No…

Suddenly he heard a strange noise coming from a door on his left and opened it. It happened to be the laundry room…

'I just tried to…' Anna pointed desperately at the shaking washing machine that was pouring bubbles everywhere… Ren sighed and rolled his eyes.

'Fine, I'll take care of it, get out of here.' He made a step forward, but the floor was for some reason all wet and soapy and he immediately managed to slip and lad painfully on his back…

**_Fin._**

* * *

Ok, so here's the last chapter. I know... _fluffy_. But I think's pretty good for an end. Not perfect, oh, it's far from perfect but it's not bad either... At least I think so. 

I hope you enjoyed reading this story. Me? I had lots of fun writing it. Seriously! May be I'll write a sequel or something some day...we'll see how the things'll work out... Anyway, If you made it here, thanks for having the patience to read all this (bows) and I'll be even more gratefull if you leave a review.


End file.
